HEROES UNANSE
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Chico bestia encuentra una historieta, que para su sorpresa resulta ser un  portal entre los universos de superhéroes, los titanes pelearan, conocerán a otros heroes. pero cuando los villanos de otros mundos ataquen, heroes y universos tendrán que unirse
1. Chapter 1

hola soy el chico escudo y soy nuevo en esto de escribir fanfics, quiero aclarar primero de que no tengo mucho talento al escribir correctamente las palabras, pero voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Estoy saliendo de exámenes y estoy exhausto, baje un poco mi promedio, asi que no podré estar escribiendo todo el tiempo, pero voy a dar lo mejor de mi para poder acabar este trabajo.

este es una pequeña muestra de la historia que tengo en mente (no es el primer capitulo, ese lo publicare luego, ahora estoy cansado, ero les dejo esto, es por a si decirlo un trailer).

la historia tratara sobre que chico bestia encontrara un portal a otras dimensiones y ara de las suyas en estas, pero le provocara problemas a los titanes cuando unos villanos de otro universo logren acercarse a el, esto les traerá problemas a los titanes y con alluda de otros héroes tendrán que resolver este problema. Con apariciones de algunos OC´S y héroes de otras dimensiones (unos crossover).

abra CBxRV, pero no prometo un súper exitazo de fiction (pero lo intentare)

bueno aquí pongo un pequeño trailer (ni que fuera pelicula XD pero aun asi)

el audio musical .com/watch?v=FXttqg0RWU8 es este (solo el audo de musica)

el panorama se abre en una tienda de historietas y un chico verde estaba buscando en unas cajas –que es esto- dijo sacando de entre las cosas una pequeña hstorieta –es solo una vieja revista- dijo el encargado, el chico verde solo la miro con mas detalle.

PRONTO

el chico bestia se encontraba ala mesa observando la historieta –veamos- empeso a hojear la revista, segundos después noto la ausencia de imágenes –¿pero que? me estafaron- por el enojo aventó la revista al otro lado de su habitación.

UNA

el chico verde se inclino para recoger la historieta, pero derepente esta abrio una de las paginas como si estuviera viva –UN MINUTO ¿QU…..- fue lo ultimo que dijo el niño verde antes de que una luz inmensa, iluminara toda la habitación.

NUEVA AVENTURA

-! COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ¡- el verde se encontraba en el techo de un rascacielos.

COMIENSA

-quien te crees que eres para atacar a las personas- demando una respuesta el chico bestia, -yo soy shocker- dio antes de atacar con unas ondas de sonido expansivas.

Y UN EQUIPO

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE!, NO PENSASTE VERDAD- gritaba iracundamente raven, -¡SE LO QUE AGO¡- respondia chico bestia, -Y ADE…- "CAAAPUMMM" su discusión fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo, -que fue…- "CCCRRROOOASH" mas explosiones se escuchaban.

TENDRA QUE PEDIR

-hola- dijo el extraño enmascarado extendia su mano para ayudar.

REFUERSOS

-no me detendré asta que ellos conozcan justicia- el encapuchado desaperecio en una nube de humo, -wau, eso es tener estilo-.

-titanes reúnanse- dijo robin por el comunicador.

-vengadores, unidos- dela nada un equipo de heroes aparesio.

PARA ENFRENTAR UNA AMENAZA, QUE VINE CON TODO.

-no te saldrás con la tulla slade- dijo chico bestia, -sabes es lo bueno de tener el factor sorpresa, y ademas crees que no buscare ayuda, me are de muy buenos aleados-.

el cielo se torno rojizo en toda la ciudad, y de las nubes color sangre aparecio una nave gigante.

Y SOLO EN FAN FICTION LO PODRAS VER.

tres individuos caminaban por el pasillo, -esa fue una buena jugada chico- dijo el de la derecha –lo ves raven el si sabe de planes- replico chico bestia, -aaww- solo suspiro la chica gótica

PROCCIMAMENTE.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: para lo que algunos es basura, para otros….

/

Nuestra historia comienza en Jump city, todo en calma, las personas caminaban solo pensando en sus asuntos, nadie estaba preocupado, solo hacían su rutina diaria y sin el temor de que algún villano causara problemas, además tenían a los titanes para protegerlos, sin mencionar que todos los villanos estaban congelados. La calma era placentera.

En las calles del centro de la cuidad un chico de piel color verde aguardaba afuera de un local con muchas ansias, -vamos, vamos, vamos, abran de una ves- decía el niño verde, -esto es de vital importancia- puso una cara semi seria, -VAMOS- grito pero de una forma caprichosa, -VAA…- "clickin" antes de que pudiera dar otro grito sono como la puerta era abierta y un cartel de abierto fue puesto en el espejo, -ALFI.. ¡AAAHHH!- -VAMOS- -SI- -MUY BIEN-, antes de racionar el chico verde fue aplastado por un grupo de varios jóvenes que entraron como rayo al local, dejando al chico verde pegado como estampilla al pavimento, -¡aaawwqqq!, que de.. AAAHHH- fue aplastado por otra multitud, -¡aaww!- "PLASH" salio la primera multitud "PLASH" salio la segunda "PLASH" entro una tercera y el chico verde seguia en el suelo.

Cuando por fin entro al local rápidamente se puso a buscar su objetivo; la historieta del mes. El chico busco en el estante principal, -nada- busco en el segundo –nada- el tercero –nada- el cuarto –nada- el quinto –¡NADA!- pero en el sexto sus ojos brillaron y empezó a babear -¡!SIIII, CAPITAN SUPREMO NUEMRO 15¡- extendió su mano temblante, lenta y ansiosa mente pero "FLASH" de la nada y como un relámpago la historieta desapareció -¡pero que!- -un capitán supremo numero quince, por favor- el chico verde se dirigió asía la persona que había tomado su capitán supremo numero quince, lo tomo de un hombro y lo obligo a dar media vuelta, -¡oye tu mocoso quien te crees que!…- se detuvo al notar que no era un mocoso si no una dulce niñita y "POOWWN" el chico verde callo al suelo y cubriéndose la entrepierna –¡!A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO¡!- dio media vuelta , -8 con 50- menciono el encargado pago y se retiro del lugar dando saltitos y abrasando el cómic, dándole besitos -¡!capitán supremo! ¡!si!, es mi novio- festejaba y dejando atrás a un dolido chico bestia.

-hummm..., hummm..., oouuuhhhmm- el chico bestia se retorcía cada 5 segundos, -oye- dijo el encargado, -oye- no obtuvo respuesta, -oye chico- le empezó a tirar algunas de sus papitas, -¡!muchacho!- tomo una engrapadora que tenia ala mano, -¡!ya despierta!¡- le disparo algunas grapas, pero chico bestia estaba K.o. y con los ojos como platos .

el encargado se fastidio, dio un suspiro y le tiro unas grapas al ojo, -¡!¡!- el grito e escucho por todo el centro.

-¡!porque!¡- dijo mientras se agarraba el ojo derecho, -porque cuando tu vienes, solo fastidias a los buenos clientes- replico, -pero Carl, soy tu mejor cliente- respondió el chico bestia con cara de bebe chillón, -¡!tu no lo eres! solo fastidias y nunca pagas,!- saco una pequeña mochila y al abrirla "PUM" una avalancha de papeles aplasto al chico bestia, -esa es tu cuenta- el verde logro sacar la cabeza, -¡!hhhhaaaafff! ffuuff- -toma un respiro, chico- dijo Carl, -asta que pagues, no mas cómics para ti- -¡!pero Carl, que hay de el capitán supremo, tengo que leer el numero del mes- dijo mientras trataba de salir de la montaña de papeles "PUM" y se hundió otra vez -solo si tienes dinero, lo cual no tienes, ¡!oh! además el Tomic que tomo es niña era el ultimo, nana nana- dijo mofándose del chico bestia, quien salio rápidamente del bulto de papeles.

al escuchar eso el chico verde solo pudo hacer una cosa, -no- la sombra cubrió sus ojos, su barbilla y cuello, alzo sus manos al aire levanto la mirada, -¡!nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!- (mientras tanto en la fabrica de comics al otro lado del país) -¡!oh, cielos!- djo el creador del capitán supremo, -que ocurre jefe- pregunto una secretaria, -en algún lugar, alguien sufre por el capitán supremo- (devuelta con chico bestia) –ooooooooooooooooooooo….- "PAM" Carl le tapo la boca, -¡!si te callas, te dejo tomar unas viejas historietas de unas cajas que tengo allá tras!- destapo la boca del verde, -hhaaff- tomo aire, -¡!de acuerdo!- dijo con su cara de bebe feliz.

Después de un rato Carl trajo unas pequeñas cajas llenas de cómics viejos.

-escoge una y…- no pudo terminar porque chico bestia ya había desordenado todas las cajas buscando un comic que pudiera tener algún valor, busco por algunos minutos pero solo encontró historietas feas y nada geniales, asta que le llamo la atención de uno, la portada mostraba a algunos héroes dentro de un portal azulado con remolinos grises y blancos, los héroes parecían toparse dentro de el portal ya que estaban frente a frente un pequeños grupos de héroes, –que es esto- dijo sacando de entre las cosas una pequeña historieta –es solo una vieja revista- dijo el encargado, el chico verde solo la miro con mas detalle, pero antes de que le pudiera echar un vistazo al contenido "FLISH" un pequeño reflejo paso por la portada, -wau- dijo chico bestia, era ovio que esa le gustaba, -¡!MUY BIEN, TOMALA Y ADIOS!- Carl rápidamente saco al chico bestia ala calle, -¡!Y NO VUELVAS!- cerro la puerta, -¡!SI NO ES PARA PAGARME!- salio de nuevo para aclárale eso al verde, dentro de la tienda de historietas todo era un desorden por las facturas y las viejas historietas en el suelo, -NOMASTHÉ- dijo para relajarse .

Chico bestia ni le presto atención, -si- dijo como si nada, tomo el borde del libro pero "BIBIBIBIBI" sonó su comunicador, -¡!ah, ah, que!- salio del transe, -aquí chico bestia- /chico bestia este es robin, te necesitamos en la bahía, rapido/ -de inmediato- respondió el verde, le dio un ultimo vistazo al comic, lo enrollo y lo puso en su bolsillo, después tomo forma de águila y se puso en marcha.

/7

asta aquí, pero antes de irme pongo algunas explicaciones

-dialogo-

"sonidos de golpes, explosiones, etc."

(cambios drástico de escenario)

el aspecto de carl: chico de 27 años, pelo negro, barba, algo choncho, con peinado de star treack, camisa de las guerras de las galaxias, shorts largos (asta la espinilla) , y con gafas negras.

la niñita: con camisa y falda verde, cabello castaño, y cola de caballo de piel clara.

asta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola e vuelto con el tercer episodio, después de unos consejos de escritura de unos amigos de otra pagina que me dieron para mejorar bueno espero que les guste a ustedes los lectores, si ven algo en lo que pueda mejorar díganmelo.

Capitulo dos: ¿EN DONDE RAYOS STOY?

En la torre de los titanes el quipo avía regresado de la misión que tuvieron esta tarde, al parecer hubo una fuga en la prisión de máxima seguridad de la ciudad y el equipo desde luego tubo que encargarse de la situación.

ya en la sala de estar

Cielos esto estuvo intenso- menciono Cyborg el muchacho robot.

Te doy la razón amigo mio- dijo starfire, la ingenua del equipo

Al menos todo termino bien y ninguno de los presidiarios pudo escapar gracias a nosotros- afirmo Robin, el líder del equipo.

si, puede decirse que no fue un día del todo malo- menciono raven, la gótica del grupo, -claro ecepto por la paliza que le dieron a chico bestia.

¡! OH vamos!- menciono el chico bestia, el mas inmaduro del equipo, -esos tipos me tomaron por sorpresa, pero pude quitármelos de encima- replico.

Si después de 8 minutos- le echo en cara raven, -oh, y los sujetos que te tomaron por sorpresa en el segundo nivel, el cuarto y en el patio de la prisión- menciono la gótica y tomo asiento en el sofá.

Ap... ap.. ap.. bueno… es… ¡!puede con ellos al final!- no supo que decir el muchacho, -¡!y ninguno escapo y eso es lo que cuenta, no!

Tranquilo chico bestia- menciono el líder, -todo salio bien al final- dijo con la intención de calmarlo.

Si bestita, solo te dominaron un poco pero los venciste al final- dijo Cyborg sin pensar, -oooohhhh, espera- se dio cuenta.

¡!como que me dominaron un poco, yo los vencí, ninguno de esos chicos malos me derroto, yo pude con ellos!- se quejo el chico verde, -¡!acaso crees que yo no hubiera derrotado a esos prisioneros, dime, ¿acaso crees eso Cyborg?- se malhumoro, y en respuesta su amigo solo respondió -aaaahhhh, no.

¡Crees en eso verdad no es así!- dijo el chico verde, -¡¿acaso alguien mas cree que yo no hubiera derrotado a esos reos?- se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros, -no- -no- -si- contestaron de manera repentina algunos de ellos, pero no todos ellos.

¡raven!- mencionaron star, robin y cy.

no importaba, el chico bestia y se había enojo con el resto de sus compañeros por dudar de esa forma de el, la desconfianza es algo que la gente no quiere que piensen de ellos, pero esta charla le empezó a molestar al chico bestia, trato de controlar el enojo antes de que se convirtiera en un gran, pero gran enojo y una gran frustración. Tomo un respiro para estar en calma y dijo, -en verdad no confian en mi- sus compañeros se acercaron al el, -por supuesto que no, as demostrado ser alguien de confianza, sino recuerda como manejaste las cosas con la hermandad del mal- menciono robin, -¿no es así chicos?.

Claro- dijo starfire.

Desde luego- respondió Cyborg.

¿raven?- pregunto robin.

Tal vez si- no le dio importancia la gótica, -pero tu aspecto le dice a cualquiera que te patearon el trasero.

el chico bestia nunca noto que la batalla dejo su vestimenta echa un desastre, su camisa morada rasgada con muchos cortes, los pantalones cortados asta la rodilla y muy sucios,

los zapatos un poco rotos y las pequeñas heridas que tenia el muchacho verde. era vergonzoso el echo de que no se diera cuenta de su aspecto todo este tiempo, peor aun el enojo que causaba el echo de que ninguno de sus compañeros no le dijeron nada en todo este tiempo y lo único que causo eso fue la furia del chico bestia.

¡MMMMMMMMMMJJJJJJJJ …!- el chico verde contuvo su enojo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió ala salida.

¡Espera chico..- "PUM" el joven líder trato de detenerlo, pero su compañero ya se había marchado.

Después de eso todos dirigieron su vista a la chica gótica, quien solo respondió con un -¿Qué?

En la habitación del chico bestia

"PAASS" el joven titan azoto la puerta, se dirigió directo a su cama, se echo sobre ella y se dispuso a dormir.

5 horas después

el muchacho verde abrió lentamente sus ojos, dio un bostezo y estiro sus articulaciones, se quito las lagañas de los ojos y se sentó el la cama. Fue una buena siesta, ya no estaba molesto por las criticas de raven, pero si un poco decepcionado de la actitud desús compañeros al creerlo un bueno para nada, puede que no sea el mas heroico del quipo pero el creía que al menos sus compañeros le tenían la suficiente confianza y respeto a su persona. El había demostrado mucho de su potencial antes y aun así no pareció ser suficiente.

Unos minutos después el joven había cambiado su vestimenta arruinada por una nueva, pero cuando recogió su ropa del suelo un objeto callo de su ropa, el muchacho reconoció lo que era, era la historieta que consiguió en la tarde de ese mismo día, la recogió del suelo, *una pequeña lectura me caerá bien* pensó y se dirigió a el escritorio de su habitación, estiro brazo y lo paso por encima de la mesa para quitar los montones de basura que tenia encima del escritorio, tomo asiento y se dispuso a leer.

muy bien veamos que tenemos aaa…- al abrir la historieta en la primera pagina, se percato que no tenia ninguna imagen, - un minuto- el muchacho empezó a revisar la historieta hoja por hoja pero ninguna tenia imágenes, solo cuadros en blanco –¿pero que?.

Era evidente que le chico bestia había sido, -¡estafado, fui estafado, te odio Carl, como pudiste hacerme esto!- el muchacho puso una cara triste y un rastro de lagrimas en serpenteo salía de sus ojos.

¡Esto es una estafa!- lanzo el comic al otro lado de la habitación dándole la espalda, -¡este fue un dia horrible, primero no logro conseguir mi historieta, luego una niña me golpea, después unos reos me golpean, mas tarde descubro que mis amigos no me tienen confianza, y para cerrar con broche de oro descubro que me tomaron el pelo, esto no podría empeorar!- "pam" golpeo la mesa contra su cabeza.

Mientras el chico bestia se lamentaba, a unos 2 metros de distancia el comic empezó a lanzar un pequeño resplandor cada ves mas fuerte, mas , mas, mas, ¡mas!, mas! y ¡!mas! Fuerte y se apago.

¿Pero?- el se levanto, -¿que fue eso?- el chico dio media vuelta, su mirada se fijo en el comic, -¿Qué rayos?- se levanto y se dirigió a el comic.

El comic se encontraba abierto en una pagina que mostraba el dibujo de una ciudad bastante grande y moderna. pero lo extraño es que ese dibujo no se encontraba allí antes y el chico bestia lo savia, el reviso cada hoja y todas estaban en blanco o al menos lo estaban. pero ¿Cómo?, la curiosidad del chico bestia había despertado.

*no entiendo* pensó, se inclino extendió la mano, pero con tan solo tocar la historieta un pequeño resplandor rodeo los cuadros de dibujo.

¡aabbt!- retiro un poco la mano y el resplandor se fue, - ¡que rayos!- fue una gran impresión la que acababa de tener.

unos segundos después el muchacho supero el miedo, extendió su mano lenta mente asía la historieta, pero cuando la tomo con sus manos "ffffffffllllllliiiiiiiiiii" un resplandor se apodero de la habitación, -¡oh rayos que esta pasan!…..- "iiiiaaaaaassssshhhh".

Todo estaba oscuro asta que empezó a abrir lenta mente los ojos, -mmmhh-, los abrio por completos, -¿Qué paso- dijo un poco débil.

Se levanto y cubrio su rostro por la sacudida.

aahh- se dio cuenta que ya no estaba mas en su cuarto, camino un poco, estaba en una azotea, se acerco al borde del edificio le echo un ojo ala ciudad y solo séle pudo ocurrir decir una cosa, -¡EN DONDE RAYOS ESTOYYYYYYY!.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

dejen reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo episodio

No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes, ni de personajes de Marvel cómics que se mencionen en este fanfiction.

Capitulo titulado: ¡OH! QUE HERMOSA ES NUEVA YORK.

¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTOY? ¿CÓMO RAYOS TERMINE AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ TERMINE AQUÍ? ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA TORRE?- gritaba sin parar chico bestia, -¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MY?

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, sujetándose la cabeza preguntándose por alguna explicación lógica de lo sucedido, -piensa chico bestia, piensa, ¿Cómo es que pase de la torre T a esta ciudad?- pensó detenidamente –pudo ser una anomalía espacial- su mente empezó a dar conclusiones.

¡Tal vez fueron los extraterrestres!- se detuvo a imaginar a unos ovnis raptándolo.

¡O quizás fue algún tipo de poder sobre natural- paso por su mente que un portal del inframundo lo tragaba.

¡O quizás el mundo es un programa de computadora y yo soy solo información!

¡O un águjero negro apareció en mi habitación y me trajo a una realidad alterna!

¡Pero que tal si esto es alguna ilusión de algún villano!

**Mientras tanto en la torre T**

Raven la chica gótica del equipo se encaminaba a la habitación del chico bestia para ofrecerle unas disculpas, lo malo, era que no lo hacia por gusto, sino por que sus compañeros le ordenaron disculparse por su comportamiento, al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, -¿chico bestia? hola, chico bestia- toco de nuevo la puerta –chico bestia, soy raven, ¿podemos hablar?

**Mientras tanto con chico bestia, despues de 50 teorias tontas**

-¿Qué ciudad es esta?- dijo ya mas tranquilo, en seguida se dirijo al borde de la azotea, -solo hay una forma de saberlo- retrocedió unos pasos, se tomo impulso y se arrojo al vacío.

Al caer un par de pisos tomo la forma de un águila y emprendió vuelo.

Cruzo por cientos de calles, miro por todo lo alto algún indicio que le indicara paradero, pero los rascacielos eran un estorbo, no le dejaban ver algún monumento, edificio popular, alguna pista. Miraba desde lo alto asta que un letrero llamo su atención; era un letrero que anunciaba un evento en un estadio de baseball.

"no te pierdas el gran juego hoy, en el estadio de los Yankees, niños entran gratis"

Al leer ese anuncio supo exactamente donde estaba y dio media vuelta.

**En la torre T**

Raven se encontraba en la habitación del chico bestia, pero donde estaba el chico bestia, no había rastro de el por ninguna parte, solo había un desorden de juguetes, video juegos, comida chatarra, ropa sucia, y ningún rastro de chico bestia.

**Con chico bestia**

El joven se encontraba observando la ciudad desde el techo del rascacielos en donde había aparecido, echándole una mirada a cada rincón, esquina, y calle asta donde alcanzara su vista. Pero como es que pasó de su cómodo y reconfortante hogar, a la ciudad de Nueva York, *¡el comic!* pensó. Se alejo del borde, dio media vuelta, se dirigió aprisa hasta donde se encontraba la historieta, se inclino y la recogió del suelo.

¡Tonto! ¿Porque no lo pensé antes?- se quejo

Su mirada seria no se despego de aquel objeto durante unos minutos, en los cuales reviso el contenido, cuadro por cuadro una y otra ves. Pero todos en blanco, busco aquella imagen que apareció de la nada en el interior, pero nada, al parecer esa portada en el exterior del libro era la única imagen que tenia.

No entiendo- dijo, -como termine aquí- reviso la portada del libro, -espera un minuto.

Se fijo de nuevo en la imagen del comic, aquella imagen de un grupo de súper héroes se toaban con otros super heroes, en lo que paresia ser un portal, *quizás pero solo quizás* el chico bestia logro resolver que era lo que había ocurrido -¡UN TELE PORTAL!- la sorpresa se hacia notar en su rostro por unos instantes para luego cambiar lentamente a una expresión maliciosa.

OOOOOO SIIIIII- grito con todas sus fuerzas, -OOOWWW ESTO ES GENIAL- festejaba su situación actual, -¡CHICO BESTIA, DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE, HEROE MUNDIAL!- después de celebrar, brincotear, gritar, y correr por toda la azotea el chico se tranquilizo, -WWWWUUUOOOOOO, SSSIIIII- quizás no.

**30 minutos después.**

(Canción a escuchar: /watch?v=52QNfXXo2KI cancion stand up de the prodigy)

Ooo, si, wuuu, si, wuuu- al fin, -uuuffff, cielos que divertido fue eso, bueno uuufff- seguía agotado, -ahora ¿Qué ago?- se pregunto así mismo, -debería averiguar como tele transportarme y regresar a la torre… si eso debería hacer… o- se detuvo a pensar, -o quizás pueda curiosear por nueva York… ¡no! debo regresar… nnnaaaaaa, puedo regresar con el comic o quizás volando… pero- no se podía decidir, -OK DEFINITIVAMENTE REGRESARE A CASA.

**10 minutos después**

¡Wuau! Que genial es esta ciudad- menciono el chico bestia mientras caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad.

El muchacho se maravillaba con las grandes calles, los centros comerciales, tiendas, edificios, avenidas, estaba tomando fotos de todo el lugar (¿donde saco esa camara?), las personas Por su aspecto lo miraban raro pero no le temían, algunos se tomaban foto con el, -te pondré en mi Facebook- le decían algunos y otros –dime cual es tu Twitter- se divertían y a la ves el chico bestia se divertía.

Oye no será un mutante- susurraron algunas personas al ver al chico, -no la mayoría esta en San Francisco amigo, pero tal vez…- -no sean así muchachos- interrumpió otro una chica. al pareser chico bestia atraia mucha atencion, pero nunca se fijo.

Mientras tanto el chico bestia recorría el parque central, el Empire State, el museo de historia natural, el zoológico, la central de trenes, y demás lugares de la ciudad. Caminaba despreocupado de la vida, ya había olvidado la discusión que tubo con sus compañeros, el estaba gozando ese momento de tranquilidad a pesar de que algunas personas séle quedaban mirando, pero no era problema, nada lo sacaría de ese buen momento.

**En la estatua de la libertad**

geeeniaaaaaaal- dijo cb, -es enorme- "CLICK, CLICK, CLICK" tomaba un sinfín de fotos, -hummm..., debería ver todo desde la antorcha- tomo forma de águila y no se fijo en las personas que lo vieron.

Mira mami un chico verde animal- dijo una pequeña niña jalando del abrigo a su madre.

A donde iba chico bestia la gente no dejaba de murmurar.

Oye ese chico era verde ¿o que?- en central park un grupo de señoras vieron al joven heroe.

¿Quién es ese?- dijo un hombre por la calle.

Mira ayilla un chico marciano, será uno de esos súper héroes?

Ya viste a ese héroe verde- menciono un joven -¿Quién? ¿Hulk?- se pregunto su acompañante .

Mira a ese tipo- dijo un señor ya adulto.

Pero chico bestia nunca les puso atención a eso murmuros. el estaba mas enfocado en tomar fotos de los lugares a donde iba.

"CLICK"

Chico bestia parado fuera del estadio yankee, saludando a la cámara.

"CLICK"

Chico bestia en la sima del Empire State, como gorila.

"CLICK"

Chico bestia con un vendedor de salchichas ambulante.

"CLICK"

chico bestia con algunas chicas en la calle.

"CLICK"

chico bestia huyendo de varias chicas molestas

"CLICK"

Chico bestia siendo linchado por muchas chicas.

"CLICK"

Chico bestia en el parque central.

* * *

Y así pasó el día chico bestia

Muchas horas pasaron antes de que el chico bestia se diera cuenta, el cielo se empezaba a tornar anaranjado y el anochecer se acercaba, -bueno- dijo el verde, -creo que ya fue mucho por hoy- se sentó en la banca mas cercana que se encontraba en el lugar. -DIARIO EL DIARIO- Su atención fue atraída por un vendedor de diarios que pasaba por el lugar.

¡Diario, compre el diario, diario el clarín!- el joven repartidor fijo su atención el chico verde.

¡oye tu!- pregunto el vendedor al ver al chico bestia.

¿Yo?- respondió chico bestia.

Si tu, el chico de piel verde- afirmo el vendedor, -¿eres uno de esos súper héroes?- pregunto.

Aawww, si- respondió CB.

¡Wau! En serio- se animo

Si, ¡yo soy!, EL CHICO BESTIA- dijo muy orgulloso.

Nunca e oído de ti- menciono el vendedor de diarios.

EL cb bajo la cabeza en decepción.

Eres nuevo por aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto

Si- el animo de cb volvió a la normalidad, -nunca e estado en nueva York.

¿estas con algún súper equipo?- volvió a preguntar.

Si, vera quizás no halla escuchado de mi, pero de seguro si a escuchado de…- subió a la banca y formo una pose heroica, -¡LOS JOVENES TITANES!

El vendedor sele quedo viendo extraño y también la gente que pasaba caminando, segundos después el vendedor le respondió, -aaaahhh, no.

"PAS" cb termino azotado en el suelo.

¡Como que no!- reclamo cb

No muchacho, nunca e oído de unos jóvenes titanes, seguro que se llaman titanes, ¿no hay otro nombre?- menciono el vendedor.

No, ¿usted esta seguro señor?- pregunto el verde

Bueno…- -OIGA EL DIARO- un señor a lo lejos interrumpió al vendedor, -OH, debo volver al trabajo, bueno asta pronto chico bestia- se despidió y regreso a trabajar, pero antes murmuro, -no abra querido decir, los jóvenes vengadores.

Después de unos 30 minutos el chico bestia ya había descansado lo suficiente de su larga caminata, era tiempo de irse antes que anochecerá, estuvo merodeando la ciudad todo el día y era suficiente por un día, *día* penso, *que día tan largo, ¿no?* pensó con mas detalle, *esperen un...* "BUUM" una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Que rayos fue…- "BUUM" otra explosión, -algo anda…- "BUUM, BUUM, BUUM," una nube humo empezó a alzarse, –de acuerdo, algo definitivamente esta pasando- el verde se puso de pie y se dirigió a toda prisa a donde el problema.

* * *

"RIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIING" la larma sonava y se veia a una gran multidud de gente corriendo.

A unas cuadras de donde se encontraba chico bestia, un banco era asaltado "BOM", explosiones se escuchaban dentro del lugar y los gritos de las personas que trataban de salir del lugar.

"WIU, WIU, WIU"

La policía había llegado a la escena en sus autos, rodeando la salida y formando un perímetro.

un oficial salio del auto con un megáfono en las manos "Clichy" –esta es la policía, salga con las manos en alto.

de entre las sombras, una figura empezó a salir del banco, era un hombre con traje amarillo con forma de red de pies a cabeza, chaleco marrón, una trusa del mismo color que el chaleco y unas muñequeras de aspecto tecnológico.

Ríndase tranquilamente señor- menciona un oficial.

Lo siento señores, pero solo vine a hacer un retiro del cien por ciento- hablo el villano, - bueno si me permiten- recogió unas maletas llenas de dinero y salio del banco como si nada.

¡Deténgase!- -alto ahí- -no se mueva- -suelte el dinero- los policías gritaban intentando intimidar al criminal para que detuviera sus acciones, pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado.

¡suficiente, fuego a discreción!- grito el oficial al mando.

los demás hocícales prepararon sus armas para acabar con el crimina, pero antes de siquiera apuntar sus armas "BOOM" el villano había soltado las maletas repletas de dinero, extandio sus brazos y sus muñequeras probocaron una clase de implocion dirigida a los oficiales.

¡CUIDA…!- "BOOM, BOOM"

el villano arremetió con algunos policías.

¡CUBR…! "BOOM" los oficiales no podían terminar ni una oración, no podían defenderse del ataque de ese canalla .

Los oficiales eran arremetidos como si nada por el villano y sus implosiones. unos intentaban cubrirse entrando a los automóviles pero esas implosiones los asía a un lado como simples juguetes.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- "BOOM" –¡LES GUSTO!- "BOOM" –¡QUE TAL ESO!- "BOOM " -¡JAJAJAJAJ!- los oficiales eran lanzados por el aire, algunas patrullas casi aplastaban a los policías, todo obstáculo que se interpusiera en el camino del villano era echo a un lado. El canalla jugaba con sus victimas y los oficiales no podían con esas implosiones. Estaban a la merced del villano.

Bueno, si me permiten, ya me debo ir- extendió sus brazos para atrás, -adiós- extendió sus brazos al frente suyo y "BOOOOOOM" un ultimo ataque por parte del villano mando a volar al resto de los oficiales que seguían en pie, levanto escombros, autos y patrullas eran lanzados por los aires. Varios oficiales y civiles resultaron heridos de esa última implosión.

na narada, nana dadarara, na narada nana dadarara- taradeaba el criminal.

El criminal tomo el dinero y empezó a abrirse paso por todo es desastre. Policías y civiles se dolían en el suelo, algunos pidiendo ayuda, otros inconscientes en el suelo, automóviles volteados de cabeza y de lado, algunos empezando a quemarse, escombros, vidrios rotos, algunos metales portado el suelo, las patrullas tenían presos a sus ocupantes quienes pedían por ayuda o intentaban salir de ellas. Todo el lugar era un completo caos y mientras tanto el villano caminaba como si nada tarareando una canción.

narararaaa- -¡ALTO!- el villano se detuvo en el acto, -¡QUIETO!- un policía hizo un ultimo intento para detener al criminal.

mmm...- el villano dio media vuelta para ver a un policía amenazándolo con su pistola.

En verdad, creo que deberías rendirte, ¡enserio mírate!,- el criminal tenia razón, el oficial tenia heridas claramente visibles y paresia que le costaba mantenerse en pie. pero aun así estaba dispuesto a detener a ese criminal.

Estas bajo arresto – jalo del gatillo el uniformado "click" –mmm...- "click, click" el arma no disparo –OH! tienes que estar $&%- # ¡el arma se atasco!.

No es tu día- menciono el villano, - pero no te preocupes- soltó una de las maletas y extendió su brazo derecho, –ya no tendrás otro día- dijo con malicia.

el policía soltó su arma y se tiro de rodillas al pavimento. Antes da atacar el villano agrego; -asta la vista, idiota. El oficial cerró los ojos y forzó todos sus músculos para recibir el ataque, pero… "SMAHS" un fuerte golpe se escucho por todo el lugar.

Al escuchar eso el oficial abrió los ojos y ante el un toro apareció de la nada. El uniformado, pudo ver que el villano a unos cinco metros de donde estaba y al parecer recibió un buen golpe de ese toro. Pero es toro había desaparecido y en su lugar un muchacho verde.

¡Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!- grito chico bestia.

!quien te crees no tienes idea de con quien estas tratando¡- grito el villano.

Si, con un infeliz criminal- respondió chico bestia.

¡niño insolente!- se levanto del piso, -!YO SOY SHOCKER¡- alzo sus brazos y "BOOOM" –jajaja, que te pareció… ¿Qué?- no había rastro del chico verde.

Hey! chico malo aquí arriba.

Hahn- shocker miro para arriba y "SMASH" un canguro de color verde aplasto a villano.

El chico bestia tomo impulso, Salto y "SMASH" -¡auch! aplasto de nuevo a su enemigo "SMASH" -¡aahh!- de nuevo "SMASH" otra ves "SMASH" y otra. Tomo impulso una ves mas salto, pero –¡toma!- "BOOM" shocker respondió con una implosión, mandando a volar al chico bestia.

El chico cambio de forma, a la de un pájaro. Permaneció en el aire por algunos segundos sin atacar, mientras su enemigo se recuperaba de los golpes que el chico bestia le había propinado. Toma esto chico verde- murmuro shocker para después atacar al chico bestia con implosiones "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM" difícilmente chico bestia esquivo todas la implosiones que shocker le lanzaba.

Cb tomo forma de colibrí y se lanzo en picada. "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM" su velocidad le permitió esquivar los ataques y al acercarse lo suficiente al villano cb se transformo en un oso gris con la intención de aplastar al villano, "BOOM" pero fue rechazado por una implosión. ¡AAHHH!- el muchacho regreso a su forma original "PLAST, PLAST" término dándose en el suelo. ¡hhmmm!- se dolía del impacto, se levanto lentamente del suelo, miro como el villano se acercaba a el. shocker extendió sus brazos "BOOM" cb reacciono, dio un salto de clavado para esquivar esa implosión.

¿hmm? ¿Que tal si?- shocker inclino sus brazos esta ves "BOOMKRACKR" la implosión levanto escombros de suelo en dirección al chico verde.

¡oh rayos!- el muchacho tomo una ves mas la forma de colibrí "CRACK, PRACK, CRACK" y logrando usar la gran velocidad que poseen los colibríes el chico bestia logro cruzar los fragmentos de piedra y concreto. "CRACK" apenas pudo esquivar el ultimo shocker apareció frente a el y le intento darle un golpe, pero la velocidad del colibrí le permitió al chico bestia pasar al lado del brazo de shocker, lo recorrió asta llegar a su cara y "PLIM" -¡AAHHH! TU- cb le había picado el ojo derecho.

*es mi oportunidad* pensó cb y de alejo del villano

Mientras shocker se dolía el ojo el chico bestia se alzo a vuelo. ya a una distancia calculada este cambio de forma de colibrí a la de baca para caer sobre el criminal. ¡! AAHH!- shocker empezaba a abrir el ojo, cuando noto una sombra sobre el que ses asía mas grande a cada segundo, -¡¿pero que?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser "SMASH" aplastado por chico bestia. uhhhuu… jjjjhhh….- shocker quedo muy mal después de ese ataque del chico verde.

¿Tuviste suficiente?, eh, shocker- dijo chico bestia ya en su forma normal, -se quedo inconciente- dijo mientras se quitaba de encima.

aaww, ¿es seguro?- pregunto el policía de ase un rato.

Si, ya lo es- contesto cb.

Gracias por la ayuda muchacho, casi muero- agradeció el oficial por el recate.

no me agradezca, buen hombre- cerro los ojos y also la palma, -es mi deber como súper héroe- dijo con arrogancia.

¿ahh? gracias, bueno y ¿quien eres tu?- agrego el oficial.

Bueno- cb tomo postura heroica, -!YO SOY, EL CHICO BESTIA¡

Bestia, bestia, bestia, bestia- se escucho un eco.

Con que chico bestia, eh- se escucho la vos de shocker

¡¿Qué?- giro la cabeza y pudo ver al villano.

"BOOM" muy tarde shocker tomo al chico bestia desprevenido. La implosión mando a volar al chico bestia y al oficial "PAM" ambos chocaron con la pared de un edificio cercano. Claro que al oficial le dolió más.

Me subestimaste muchacho- empezó a caminar en dirección al chico bestia, -y ahora vas a sufrir.

aajjjjjkkkss- cb empezaba a reaccionar, -aahh, mi cabeza- se agarro la cabeza con las manos, después dirigió su mirada al villano. Intento levantarse, pero tambaleo y siguió en el suelo.

Olvídalo niño, te matare- tomo al chico por los cabellos, -adiós…- shocker preparo una implosión justo en la cara del joven héroe, -chico bestia.

El muchacho se preparaba para lo peor, cuando "PLACHS" el chico bestia fue jalado rápidamente de las manos de shocker. Algo lo jalaba por la espalda con mucha fuerza, asta que llego a una distancia lejana del villano. Al joven le salvaron la vida, pero… ¿Qué?

Ay, shocky, ¿atacar a un niño? acaso eres uno de esos que les dicen bully- se escucho una voz burlona.

El chico bestia se recupero del suelo y pudo notar que una clase de cuerda elástica estaba pegada a su espalda, eso fue lo que lo alejo de shocker. Levanto mirada y ahí estaba su rescatistas. Un hombre equilibrado sobre un poste de luz, tenia un traje de color azul y rojo, con el símbolo de una araña en el pecho, esa persona lo salvo de shocker. El chico bestia solo podía preguntarse ¿Quién es este hombre?

¡TU!- grito muy enfadado shocker, -¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Por que soy el héroe- respondi, despues dirigio su mirada al chico bestia, -oye tu, muchacho, ¿estas bien?- pregunto aquel héroe al joven.

aahh...- el chico bestia se reviso, -si, estoy bien- respondió cb.

Muy bien, porque creo que te caería bien una mano- dijo el del traje azul y rojo.

Creo que si- respondió chico bestia, -pero… ¿Quién eres?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Yo, mi amigo, soy el Hombre Araña- respondio aquel heroe.

Fin del capitulo.

EL CHIOCO BESTIA NO A COMPRENDIDO LA GRAVEDAD DEL PODER QUE A CAIDO EN SUS MANOS, PERO PRONTO LO ENTENDERA.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo titulado: el primer viaje

soy el hombre araña- respondió el héroe, -¿y tu eres?- pregunto el arácnido.

el, el, el chico bestia- respondió el verde joven sin dejar de estar maravillado por la impresión que le dejo aquel héroe.

bueno chico bestia, dime, ¿quieres hacer un team up contra este sujeto?- pregunto el trepa paredes.

aaapp!…- le sorprendió la pregunta, pero unos segundos después, el joven adquirió confianza, -claro, vamos a darle una lección.

Ambos súper héroes le dirigieron una mirada retadora al villano, dando a entender que estaban listos para todo, lo cual el villano pudo notar. Pero aun así siendo dos contra uno, el villano no retrocedió, al contrario, esto solo ánimo sus deseos de destrucción. Acabar con dos súper héroes, sin mencionar que uno de ellos era su eterno enemigo y al otro lo quería destruir por arruinarle el día. shocker estaba mas que dispuesto a esta pelea.

muy bien- dijo el villano con mucha seriedad.

"BOOOM"

¡Esquívalo!- le grito el arácnido al joven cb.

ambos apenas esquivaron el ataque de shocker.

muy bien chico bestia, ahora, tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda- le indico el hombre araña.

muy bien- respondió el joven verde.

¡VENGAN!- grito el villano.

ambos héroes se dirigieron a shocker por lados separados. la araña corría por las paredes de los edificios, mientras el chico animal tomo forma de guepardo y corría a toda velocidad. "BOOM" el villano intento derribar al arácnido, pero este lanzo su telaraña y se balanceo para esquivar el ataque. "BOOM" el intento por acabar al chico bestia fallo, la velocidad de guepardo era demasiado velos para que shocker acertara n golpe. ¡AAHH!- "BOOM" intento derribar al hombre araña, -¡wuu!- pero el logro esquivar ese ataque.

no tienes algo mejor- se burlo la araña.

¡quieres pro..- -¡geaurrt!- "SLAHS" (zarpazo) -¡AAHH!- el villano se olvido del muchacho cambia forma, quien logro lastimarlo en el pecho.

grrrr!- el muchacho se alejo un poco y tomo pose defensiva.

¡maldito!- se quejo shocker.

este intento atacar al joven bestia, pero sus brazos fueron atados por una telaraña, dejándolo temporalmente indefenso por unos momentos.

grrr,- se lanzó al ataque el verde otra ves, "SLASH, SLASH, SLASH" el chico logro herirlo tres beses mas dejándolo en el suelo, después se alejo un par de metros y bolvio a tomar posición defensiva otra ves. Mientras shocker se liberaba las manos y se reincorporaba.

Oye shocky, ¿por que no te rindes? no eres nada contra nosotros dos- dijo el arácnido, colgando en la pared, -admítelo- dio un salto aterrizando en el suelo.

ggraa!- el muchacho verde se lanzo al ataque de nuevo.

Espera! chico bestia, no!- grito el arácnido en un intento en vano para detener al muchacho cambia formas.

Cállate, Cállate!, ¡Cállate!, ¡CALLATE!- "BOOOOM" shocker, de la furia provoco una gran implosión dirigida para los héroes..

Antes de que algo le pasara al chico bestia, el hombre araña lo alejo de la implosion lo mas que pudo con una de sus tela arañas, jalándolo asta donde el se encontraba.

BOOOM

AAHH!- -GGRRAAAHH!- fue demasiado tarde para esquivar ese ataque, pero el chico verde logro tomar forma de armadillo pera protegerse, pero aun así ambos héroes fueron lanzados por los aires, "PAS" terminando estampados contra una pared.

aahhh, cielos- se dolia el arácnido, -eso…- antes de que el trapa paredes terminara de hablar "BOOM" shocker los ataco las paredes, haciendo que el muro en el que estaban recargados les callo en sima.

Dolió- se alcanzo a escuchar la vos del verde en su forma normal.

aun, no acabo!- dijo el villano, quien se acercaba a los héroes enterrados en escombros.

aahh, cielos, eso "koff" fue, duro- dijo el chico de la piel verde saliendo de algunos escombros, -¿hombre "koff, koff" araña? en donde… ¡Cielos!- el muchacho se alarmo al notar que su compañero estaba enterrado de bajo gruesos y duros escombros.

sin perder un segundo el muchacho empezó a quitar los escombros que la araña tenia en sima, asta que logro desenterrarlo, -¡¿oye compañero estas bien?- pregunto alarmado el cambia formas.

_ahh-_ respondió débilmente el arácnido.

vamos amigo, esto aun no a terminado- el verde ayudo a levantar al hombre araña, paso su mano alrededor de sus hombros para poder sostenerlo, -hay que movernos- bestia y el arácnido se adentraron al edificio con el que habían chocado, -con cuidado- menciono al final el verde.

al entrar el cb pudo ver que eran oficinas de trabajo, no era el mejor escondite, pero era mejor que nada. *espero que nadie se encuentre* pensó con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que no solo estaría en peligro el y su compañero, pondría en peligro a gente inocente y eso no podría terminar bien. ignoro los nervios y trato de encontrar alguna vía de escape, pero al parecer, no tendría tiempo de buscar una manera de salir del lugar ya que los pasos de shocker se alcanzaban a oír aproximándose al edificio. el muchacho actúo rápido y escondió a su mal herido compañero detrás de un escritorio, para después dejarlo solo en aquel escondite.

shocker entro lenta y cuidadosamente al edificio. recorrió lentamente el lugar sin bajar la guardia, lento y con cuidado se acerco a un escritorio, lo rodeo con mucha precaución se preparo para atacar, -AJA!- d un movimiento rápido reviso el escritorio, pero no encontró a nadie. el villano decidió acercarse a otro escritorio en busca de sus enemigos, se acerco y como un rayo –AJA!- encontró nada, pero no se rendiría. continuo buscando y al acercarse al tercer escritorio –AJA!- no ni un rastro. ahi fue cuando su paciencia se acabo.

Olvídenlo!, tan solo destruiré este lugar- preparo sus brazaletes.

"tick" un pequeño ruido se escucho, –hmm!- shocker se giró y "BOOM" ataco por donde aquel ruido, pero no había nada, tan solo un muro enorme en la pared. pero fue tan solo cunado se escucho unos ruidos extraños que atrajeron la atención del villano, -chip, chip, chip- era una ardilla verde parada sóbre los escombros de aquel agujero.

chip, chip- dio media vuelta y empezó a correr el verde (creyeron que cb dejaría solo al hombre araña).

tu!- shocker empezó a perseguir al muchacho ardilla –no escaparas!-

asi empezó una persecución mientras cb alejaba a shocker del hombre araña. se adentraron por pasillos y "BOOM" shocker no aguardo ni un minuto para atacar al muchacho verde. si no fuese por su habilidad para cambiar de formas uno de esos ataque hubiera sido efectivo."BOOM", -no t muevas!- "BOOM", -cobarde!- "BOOM", -vamos!- "BOOM". el muchacho cambia formas llevo la persecución lo mas lejos que pudo, mientras que shocker sin darse cuenta solo le abría camino destruyendo todo muro que se le interpusiera, entrando a mas oficinas, un par de negocios, apartamentos, una cafetería, una cocina y una librería pero chico bestia no podría seguir corriendo del villano, tenia que detenerlo antes de que algo malo pasara, o alguien saliera herido.

"BOOM"

la persecución había llegado asta una tienda de flores, donde por desgracia se encontraban civiles en su camino.

AAHH- gritó una empleada al ver una rata verde, -AAAAHHH- gritó otravez al ver al villano salir.

chit, chit, chit, chit!- el muchacho giró a su izquierda para evitar a la joven.

vamos!- shocker, por suerte no le importó la trabajadora y siguió persiguiendo al verde.

la corrida continuó asta que al chico bestia se topo con una pared, dio media vuelta y ahí estaba shocker, -¡Termino!- grito y "BOOM" ataco con una de sus implosiones. fue asta que el polvo se disperso, cuando chico bestia reapareció como un colibrí y se adentro en el nuevo al muro que shocker había abierto. Asta ahora cb logro sobrevivir a los ataque del villano gracias sus formas de animales y gracias a que reacciono pudo esquivar ese ultimo ataque. el cambia formas cruzó la vía de escape que shocker le abrió.

Mientras, con el hombre araña

el trepa muros por fin logro recuperar la conciencia, se toco la cabeza, para luego reaccionar de agolpe, -Chico bestia!- recordó la batalla que el y el muchacho estaban sosteniendo contra shocker. Se levanto y trato de divisar e su pequeño y nuevo amigo. *¿en donde estoy?* se pregunto al ver que ya no estaba en las calles, pero pronto pudo divisar un enorme agujero en la pared y no solo eso "BOOM" pudo escuchar las implosiones provocadas por shocker, eso indicaba que no estaban muy lejos. Rápido se dirigió a aquel pasaje en la pared y para llegar a ellos solo tenía que seguir el rastro de destrucción.

Con chico bestia

"BOOM" otro muro era destruido y de allí salió una mosca verde, seguida de un villano lunático.

VAMOS! DEJA QUE TE GOLPEE- gritaba el villano.

Chico bestia regreso a su forma humana, - eso…- tomo aire –quisieras, verdad- termino el muchacho verde.

AAHH!- grito una mujer que se encontraba ahí –YA REGRESO!- eso ultimo llamo la atención del joven héroe.

el muchacho pudo ver que ahora estaban en un banco, pero no cualquier banco, el aparador estaba destruido, había restos de escombros, mesas, sillas, espejos, un camino de destrucción que iba de la entrada del edificio a asta una bóveda la cual parecía que fue abierta a la fuerza. Desde luego se encontraban ahí civiles, empleados, guardias de seguridad heridos y nerviosos al ver ese par. oh, no- dijo cb al notar que regresaron al banco que shocker había robado desde un principio y peor, aun quedaba gente ahí.

CORRAN!- -CORRAN!- -VAMONOS!- -AAHH!- la gente se puso histérica y nerviosa. Empezaron a huir por temor al villano, no querían que los lastimara de nuevo.

la situación no favoreció al joven héroe, ahora shocker tenia la ventaja. había demasiadas personas, los ataques de shocker lograrían lastimar a algunas cuantas. chico bestia ya no podía seguir corriendo, tenia que enfrentar al villano y tratar de que la gente que se encontraba ahí, no saliera herida.

cielos, creo que corrimos en circulo mucha…- no pudo terminar.

Antes de perder un segundo mas, cb se lanzo al ataque como una cobra, se lanzo a morder al villano, pero este lo esquivo, rapido el villano preparo sus brazales para lastimar al chico, pero este le escupió veneno a la cara -¿pero que rayos?- el tiro de cb logro darle en la cara. Mientras shocker estaba distraído, cb tomo su forma normal e índico con señas a las personas que salieran del lugar, la gente se apresuró en salir lo antes posible del banco. PAGARAS POR ESO!- grito shocker, para después empezar a disparar a ciegas "BOOM" "BOOM" "BOOM". -no!- antes de que lastimara a alguien, chico bestia tomo a shocker de las manos y empezó a forcejear con el.

detente!- grito el muchacho.

CALLATE!- respondió el villano.

Mientras forcejaban el joven héroe pudo ver a la última persona salir del banco –bien- dijo, pero fue mala idea distraerse "PUNCH" el villano le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, -aahhh!- se quedo sin aire el verde y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos doliéndose del golpe. shocker no perdió tiempo, se guío por el pequeño sollozo del joven y "POOW" le dio un buen gancho derecho directo en la mejilla del muchacho. El joven quedo descontado por unos segundos en el suelo, pero justo en ese momento shocker lentamente logro abrir solo su ojo izquierdo. el villano pudo ver como el joven bestia se levantaba del suelo –¿eso te dolió?, eh!- le dijo el villano para después agregar: -¡esto te dolerá ma..- "POOW" cb le respondió con un buen tope borrego, mandándolo algunos metros de distancia.

¿Eso te dolió? eh, dime!- dijo enfurecido bestita.

Vas a sufrir!- respondió el villano.

el joven corrió en dirección al enemigo, tomo forma de rinoceronte y listo para embestirlo, pero "BOOM" shocker antes de ser golpeado, mando a volar al Rino. "PRRRUUUCCHHH" bestita termino atravesando una pared del banco.

No eres muy listo, ¿verdad?- le grito el villano.

chico bestia se levanto difícilmente del suelo –aahh!- se abrazo las costillas del dolor -pero, ¿como?, ¡hay!- al abrir los ojos pudo ver muchas varillas de metal en el suelo y al levantar la mirada pudo ver que las paredes estaban reforzadas, con una reja de acero reforzado en medio de el concreto de las paredes. Eso más la implosión, termino en doloroso golpe para el joven.

ayuda!- se escucho la vos de una persona.

rayos!- dijo cb al ver que una joven empleada del banco, que estaba ocultándose en lo que paresia ser donde tenían las cajas de seguridad de los clientes, -ocúltese- le dijo el verde mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar.

¡niño!- grito el malo mientras entraba por el agujero.

la joven muchacha se pego a la pared y tapo su boca por el susto y para que no notara su presencia el villano.

"tic" se escucho un ruido afuera de esa bóveda. el villano sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la salida. Cuando se fue el malo, la trabajadora dio un suspiro bien grande.

shocker, se adentro por un pasillo donde se encontraban las bóvedas, -niño, niño, niño- dijo el villano, -este era tu plan- se burlo –yo tendría que decidir por cual puerta, tu te escondiste- empezó a caminar por aquel pasillo -después tu me atacarías por de tras cuando yo escogiera la puerta incorrecta- paso de alto las bóvedas, asta llegar ala ultima de ellas, al final del pasillo, -pero yo robe este banco, se cual de estas bóvedas están abiertas y cual no- tomo la escotilla –porque yo robe el dinero de aquí- la abrió de golpe y… nada, nadie estaba allí, -no!- dio media vuelta pero "POOW" muy tarde, recibió el golpe de un carnero verde. golpeando a shocker dentro de la bóveda.

_flash back_

el chico bestia camino asta llegar al final del pasillo, -ya se!- tomola escotilla y emparejo para que pareciera cerrada.

_flash_

Yo tendría que decidir por cual puerta, tu te escondiste- empezó a caminar por aquel pasillo -después tu me atacarías por de tras cuando yo escogiera la puerta incorrecta- paso de alto las bóvedas, asta llegar ala ultima de ellas, al final del pasillo y sin notar que un mosquito pegado en el techo.

_flash back fin_

Rápidamente cb tomo la escotilla para encerrar al villano, pero con el dolor de sus costillas, además de que era algo pesada la escotilla, cb no lograba cerrar la bóveda tan rápido como el quería.

NO LO ARAS!- grito el villano.

no!- grito el joven verde.

shocker levanto sus brazaletes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo "PLACHS" "PLACHS" "PLACHS" proyectiles de telaraña impactaron al villano. cb giro cabeza su mirada pudo distinguir a su rescatistas (otra vez) y ahí estaba el, otravez, salvándole la vida –hombre araña!- dijo con mucha alegría el cambia formas. Rápido!- se escucho la vos de la joven empleada del banco, la cual se aproximo a cb, para después ayudarlo a cerrar la bóveda. Ambos empujaron asta que la cerraron por completo.

Bien echo, pero no creo que lo contenga por mucho tiempo- dijo el trepa muros.

yo creo que si- dijo la empleada – vámonos!- empezó a correr, después se detuvo al notar que los héroes no la acompañaban -rápido!- les grito.

de acuerdo!- respondieron los dos.

**dentro de la bóveda**

NADIE, DETIENE, A SHOCKER!- grito con mucha rabia el villano

**afuera**

los 3 salían de ese pasillo, el arácnido y la joven ayudaban a chico bestia a caminar.

vamos!- grito la joven.

los tres casi salían del pasillo.

¿porque?- grito el muchacho verde.

por…- la joven no pudo terminar.

**"BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM"**

Una mega implosión mando a volar la escoltilla.

SALTEN- grito el arácnido, y así los tres saltaron por la salida (claro que chico bestia con algo de ayuda). Apenas al salir del lugar (cámara lenta) los tres se aventaron al suelo para evitar el golpe de la escotilla, que paso a milímetros sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando el peligro paso, los tres alzaron las cabezas, lentamente dieron giro y miraron en dirección a la caja fuerte del banco en la que encerraron a shocker. El humo se disipaba y billetes caían por doquier, cuando se pudo ver con claridad, el arácnido, cb y la joven, pudieron ver a shocker salir caminando de ahí, pero ya no era un problema. pudieron notar que esta muy mal herido, su traje todo un desastre, su caminar era tambaleante y su mirada era confusa, el chico malo fue derrotado.

los destruiré- menciono, pero apenas escucho que dijo algo.

Sigue en pie- dijo la joven trabajadora bancaria.

yo…-"fllliiizzzzzhh" sus brazaletes le dieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica –ooohh!- cayo rendido al suelo.

No,- dijo el hombre araña, -ya termino-

_Unos 40 minutos después._

Afuera del edificio, se encontraban patrullas, ambulancias y civiles curiosos.

bien echo hombre araña- un oficial le daba las gracias al trepa muros, se dirigió al chico bestia –gracias a ti también hijo, fuiste de mucha ayuda y no se preocupen, shocker no vera la luz del día en mucho tiempo- los tres observaron como shocker era llevado en una patrulla.

no fue nada- agrego el arácnido.

Bueno, creo que esto es tuyo muchacho- le entrego a cb su cámara y el joven la tomo, -con su permiso y buenas noche.- se retiro el oficial.

no estuvo mal- le dijo el arácnido al verde.

Gracias- respondió cb.

Puedes ayudarme si quieres,- le ofreció el teje redes.

Gracias, lo pensare, pero creo que vendré a este lugar a menudo- dijo cb, -aah, oye, ¿Qué hay de la..- tosió un poco –destrucción?- menciono preocupado.

Descuida, la ciudad tiene un presupuesto para súper daños- le respondió.

ffuuuff, que alivio- se relajo el verde.

Bueno- interrumpió la joven trabajadora, -les agradezco.

por nada- respondió con tono arrogante cb- es el trabajo de los héroes.

oye, ¿Cómo sabias que eso pasaría?, tu sabes la explosión y todo eso- pregunto la araña.

Bueno era la bodega principal, tenia mas seguridad, tenia acero reforzado e inoxidable de 80 cm de espesor, además el interior estaba cubierto por 40cm de el mismo acero que usan los tanques de guerra, era muy grande esa bóveda y un estruendo muy fuerte te puede dejar escuchando campanas, por al menos una semana- aclaro la joven.

Agrégale un villano enfurecido con la capacidad de crear implosiones impresionantemente fuertes y tienes como resultado una súper mega catástrofe- dijo cb.

Bueno, gracias- rápidamente les dio un beso a los dos en la mejilla y después se fue.

Definitivamente vendré muy seguido aquí- dijo el verde tocándose la mejilla.

Bueno, fue un placer chico bestia- el arácnido estiro su mano para estrecharla con la del joven héroe.

claro amigo!- cb estrecho manos con Spiderman.

Asta luego- dio media vuelta.

Mientras tanto cb saco de su bolsillo, la historieta y pensó *ahora ¿como salgo de a qui?, ¿como regreso a casa?* Por su mente paso la imagen de la torre T. de la nada, las paginas del comic empezaron a brillar *¿pero que?*. Abrió la paina que estaba brillando y de la nada la imagen de la torre T apareció en el comic.

ah, y por cierto, chico bestia ¿ya te revisaron las costillas?- pregunto el trepa muros, pero cuando se dio media vuelta el chico bestia y no se encontraba.

**En la torre T.**

un brillo ilumino toda la habitación del chico verde, después el brillo empezó a disminuir, el brillo se fue haciendo pequeño y lentamente tomo forma de libro y de ahí salio chico bestia, siendo arrojado del comic.

se levanto del piso –wau!- dijo entes de caer de nuevo al piso por el cansancio y quedarse dormido.

sin darse cuenta una persona entro a su habitación, lo ayudo a llegar a la cama, los arropo y , cerro las cortinas, para que el sol no lo molestara y recogió su comic de el suelo y lo puso en su escritorio. Antes de irse esa persona miro como dormía el joven de pile verde y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo –siento mucho lo de ayer- se retiro.

**Fin del capitulo**

Espero que les guste este episodio, bueno la próxima semana tengo exámenes, entonces no podré publicar en un rato.

si tengo errores, díganme y yo corregiré.

Bueno este es el primer viaje de chico bestia, pero no será el ultimo, la próxima ves que viaje a nueva York, solo digamos que en el próximo capitulo conocerá a 4 hermanos.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo capitulo

No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes ni de otros personajes de franquicias diferentes a dc cómics mencionados en este fanfic.

Capitulo titulado: que hermosa es… ¿las alcantarillas de Nueva York?

En pleno día, en la ciudad de jump city, un gran disturbio se escuchaba, tan grande que la gente huía del peligro para no ser lastimados.

Es ahí cuando entran los héroes.

Haaaaaaaaaa!- chico bestia caía del los cielos asta chocar con los suelos "PAS"

CHICO BESTIA!- grito el líder de los titanes, Robin. Se acerco a su compañero para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Descuida- se levanto el verde -estoy bien, estoy bien- dio algunos estiramientos, cuando termino el y Robin dirigieron su vista asía el responsable de todo ese caos e hirió al chico bestia.

Era nada más y nada menos que Johnny rancid, en uno más de sus intentos para provocar el caos en la ciudad.

No debiste atacar tu solo mequetrefe inútil- Johnny se burlo de la inútil acción del muchacho verde –crees en verdad que tu solo me derrotarías- se empezó a acercar al dúo de héroes –y sobre todo, cuando tengo mi nueva guitarra supersónica- mostró su instrumento, pero antes de continuar Johnny logro hacer una observación -¿y los demás de su grupo?- pregunto.

Con nosotros dos es más que suficiente- dijo el valiente Robin.

Exacto!- lo apoyo el chico animal –estas seguro que fue buena idea separarnos de los demás- le dijo en voz baja el chico verde a su líder.

A 550 kilómetros de distancia en una planta nuclear, que esta siendo atacada por un monstruo mutante radiactivo.

Vamos!- grito Cyborg –titanes ataquen- le dijo a sus compañeras.

HAAAAAA!- Cyborg, Raven y Starfire se lanzaban al ataque.

De regreso en la ciudad.

Rancid atacaba al dúo de titanes con sus explosiones sonoras de su guitarra supersónica "BOOM"

Ten mucho cuidado!- dijo el joven líder.

Ambos héroes trataban de esquivar los taques de rancid, pero era muy difícil esquivar esas implosiones "BOOOOM, BOOOOM" BOOOOM" pero a chico bestia no le impresionaba los ataques de el villano.

Rayos!- dijo robin al cubrirse detrás de un automóvil, unos segundos después el chico bestia lo acompaño en ese escondite, -no podemos acercarnos- se quejo el líder titán.

Chico bestia asomo la cabeza para ubicar al villano. Pudo ver a Johnny rancid destruyendo todo lo que se le cruzara, pero después la atención de chico bestia se centro en un banco al final de la calle y por su mente cruzo el recuerdo de la batalla con shocker. Como aquel villano al encerrarse, termino derrotado al destruir aquella bóveda y al hacerlo el término lastimado. Cb se oculto de nuevo y de repente su cerebro ideo un plan *pero ¿funcionara?* se pregunto a si mismo ya que su plan era hacerle lo mismo a rancid, pero en la pelea con shocker la bóveda estaba muy fortificada *¿y si esta no aguanta?*. Echo un pequeño vistazo de nuevo y en la otra dirección de la calle, se encontraba unos señalamientos de +cuidado+ cerca de una alcantarilla abierta. *eso es* El muchacho ya tenía algo planeado.

Hay que quitarle la guitarra para acabarlo y poder ayudar a los demás- dijo Robin mientras ideaba un plan por su parte.

Tengo una idea- menciono chico bestia.

Mientras johnny seguía provocando disturbios el dúo titán ya tenia un plan. –no es mala idea, ¿verdad?- menciono cb y en respuesta robin dijo -no esta nada mal- y ambos saltaron de su escondite para ponerle un puto final a caos de Johnny rancid.

Con que decidieron ponerse los pantalones y ser hombres eh!- dijo rancid al ver como ambos titanes se le ponían en frente –los…- antes de poder decir algo mas los dos héroes empezaron al correr en dirección opuesta a la de rancid –oye, no huyan de mi, cobardes, regresen!- los empezó a perseguir.

Antes de perder a los titanes, rancid los empezó a atacar con su guitarra "BOOOM" pero Robin y chico bestia esquivaron el ataque. –tomen esto!- grito el villano antes de lanzar otro ataque "BOOM" y el dúo lo esquivo –AAAAAHHH! COBARDES- el villano se detuvo y toco firmemente la guitarra "BOOOM" esta ves el ataque paso de largo a los héroes y les cortó el paso. Cb y robin se detuvieron, después miraron a johnny y tuvieron más opción que hacerle frente.

Robin lanzo algunos explosivos, pero johnny respondió con una implosión de su guitarra y ambos ataques chocaron "BOOOM". –eso es todo, niño pájaro, no…- rápidamente chico bestia se le apareció a rancid como un colibrí, cara a cara y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico malo, cb le pico los ojos "PLICHS, PLICHS" –AAAHH! TU!- se agarro los ojos por el dolor.

Ahora- dijo robin.

No!- grito rancid, -no podré ver, pero puedo atacar!- al decir eso empezó a atacar en todas direcciones "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM"

Mientras johnny atacaba sin sentido, chico bestia le hizo una señal a robin, indicando que ese era el momento.

Tomen eso- "BOOM" –y eso- "BOOM" rancid no podía ver, siguió atacando asta que escucho otra explosión "BOM" pero esta no fue producida por su guitarra. Detuvo sus acciones por un instante, asta que sintió un golpe muy duro en la espalda "PAS" y salio volando por los aires asta que callo en algo húmedo "SPLASH" se levanto y seguía sintiendo húmedo –oye! tonto- se escucho la vos de uno de los titanes. –MMMMHH!, CALLATE!- preparo su guitarra y toco una nota con mucha agresividad y "BOOOOOOOMM" el taque de la nota resonó un poco mas fuerte. Rancid pudo abrir los ojos y al hacerlo pudo ver como un montón de escombros le caían en sima "CRACKRRR, PUM, PUM, PUM" –oh, rayos- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser sepultado.

Robin y chico bestia vieron como rancid cayo por completo en su trampa. Al parecer lo guiaron asta donde se encontraban las alcantarillas, la explosión que escucho johnny, fue una bomba de Robin, ese ataque fue utilizado para abrir una entrada al alcantarillado, después chico bestia arrojaría a johnny para que quedara atrapado ahí, al final contaban con que rancid empezara a provocar desorden y el mismo provocaría un derrumbe que lo atraparía. Esto fue un derivado de la victoria de chico bestia contra shocker, diferente lugar, diferente sujeto, mismo resultado.

Buena táctica chico bestia- le dijo su compañero y líder.

Gracias- respondió el chico verde.

HOLA! AMIGOS MIOS!- se escucho la vos de starfire.

Cuando cb y robin dieron media vuelta, pudieron ver al resto del equipo y al parecer lograron su misión también.

Un par de horas más tarde en la torre T.

Todos los titanes se encontraban en su respectivos cuartos, descansando de las batallas del día. Robin organizaba un reporte de las batallas del día, starfire modelaba algunas prendas con su gusanito mascota sedita, Cyborg recargaba energía, Raven meditaba tranquilamente y chico bestia se preparaba para leer uno de sus nuevos cómics favoritos (ya saben cual). Cb se acerco a su armario, se aseguro de que nadie lo estuviera observando, entro a el armario, busco de entre un montón de ropa sucia, saco una pequeña caja y de ella saco la historieta. Su comportamiento era sospechoso e intentaba ser precavido, pero el solo se la complicaba con tantas precauciones un tanto innecesarias.

muy bien, ya han pasado 4 días, es hora de viajar por segunda ves- saco una linterna y abrió el cómic en una de sus 35 paginas –ahora vamos a nueva York- recordó su ultimo viaje –y le contare al hombre araña, como acabamos con Johnny rancid en las alcantarillas, pero espero encontrarlo a estas horas- recordó, que el día casi acaba.

Pero sin darse cuenta por estar pensando, cb no noto que el comic empezaba a emitir un pequeño destello, en las páginas en blanco se formo un dibujo de la ciudad de nueva York en pleno día. -Santas tortugas ¡- grito el muchacho verde, sin fijarse aun en el comic –espero que los chicos no se enteren de lo que e echo en nueva York!- se preocupo, sin darse cuenta de que la imagen cambio un poco, en lugar de ser de día, la imagen cambio a noche, pero fue asta que el pequeño ruido provocado por ese cambio atrajo final mente la atención del verde "fliiish" – aap! ¿Qué ocurre?- al fin presto atención.

El chico verde pudo ver como una imagen de la ciudad de nueva York se encontraba en el comic, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, un destello segó al joven héroe, para después ser tragado de forma brusca por la historieta –woou! espera!, espera!, espera!, esperaaaaaaaaaa (eco)– grito al final el chico verde.

2 minutos después

Todo era oscuridad asta que el muchacho verde lentamente pudo abrir sus ojos verdes, y ante el se encontraba la luna llena.-cielos- dijo el verde al parecer se encontraba en una clase de estado de transe después de ser tele transportado, pero no duro mucho, ya que fue sorprendido cuando paso un helicóptero sobre de el "WIIIUUUM" el muchacho verde salio del trance –cielos!, ¿Qué?- alzó se mirada y pudo ver que estaba en un callejón.

Después de racionar el muchacho se puso de pie. -Tengo que trabajar en las entradas- dio un par de estiramientos y después pudo ver como aquel helicóptero se iba asía el horizonte.

hmm, un minuto- cuestiono un poco el niño verde –ya es de noche, pero no es posible, debería ser el atardecer- empezó a caminar –esto es extraño, además en que PAAAARRR- hey ¿a donde se fue? chico bestia solo desapareció, "SPLASH" oh! esperen esta ahí abajo, tranquilos solo se callo por una alcantarilla abierta.

puuuffff- escupió un chorrito de agua por la boca, -que asqueroso!- saco la lengua y trato de quitarse el sabor horrible con las manos –esto es espantoso!- se quejo por el terrible sabor de boca –como rayos dejan una alcantarilla abierta!- saco la historieta de sus bolsillo trasero –ahora donde me trajiste!- empezó a revisar el comic.

Mientras chico bestia seguía con sus asuntos, no muy lejos de ahí, una persecución tenia lugar.

Atrápenlo!- -que no escape!- -ya lo tenemos!- eran los gritos de un gran grupo de hombres en pijamas y mayas negras. al parecer estaban persiguiendo una misteriosa figura.

Vamos, ya casi es nuestro!- grito uno de los perseguidores.

No tienen mejores cosas que hacer!- grito el perseguido.

Mientras tanto cb caminaba por ahí sin fijarse en el camino, ya que toda su atención estaba en el comic, en una curva choco con alguien de la persecución "PAS" ambos terminaron en el suelo.

oye que te…- el muchacho verde se quedo sin habla, ya que frente a el se encontraba una tortuga gigante, así es una tortuga gigante.

AAAAAAAAAAHHH!- ambos gritaron al verse.

que rayos!, ¿quien eres tu?- grito la tortuga.

¿que eres tu?- grito el muchacho verde.

ahí esta!- se escucho la voz de uno de los perseguidores.

en seguida el resto del grupo llego para apoyar a su compañero.

¿Que pasa?- dijo alarmado cb.

Mira lo que provocas niño- dijo la tortuga –ya casi los perdía.

Los ninjas del pie nunca pierden su objetivo, prepárense para morir en nuestras manos- dijo el líder de esos ninjas.

¿ninjas?- pensó en vos alta el chico verde.

mejor apártate pequeño amiguito verde- la tortuga le hizo frente a los ninjas negros –yo me encargare de estos perdedores!- tomo los muchachos que tenia en su cinturón –hora de patear traseros!- tomo pose defensiva.

MIGUEL ANGEL!- se escucho otra voz.

de tras de chico bestia aparecieron otras tres tortugas gigantes más. llegaron y se agruparon a la par de su hermano.

creíste que te quedarías con toda la diversión tu solo- dijo una de las tortugas.

lo siento rafa, no sabia que tendríamos fiesta- respondió su hermano.

una de la cuatro tortugas noto la presencia de chico bestia.

¿quien es tu amigo? miguel ángel- pregunto la tortuga con el báculo.

no lo se donatelo- respondió –me lo encontré-

¿Quién eres?- pregunto miguel.

Tortugas! van a caer!- interrumpió el nija del pie –Acábenlos!.

presentaciones después, ahora el ataque- dijo la tortuga líder y en seguida el sus hermanos empezaron a pelear contra los ninjas de traje negro.

Chico bestia se puso de pie y se alejo un poco de aquella pelea *¿Qué ago?* pensó. Dirigió su mirada asía el camino libre y después asía el combate. el muchacho verde intentaba pensar en lo que debería hacer.

esto es todo- dijo Rafael mientras derribaba a unos cuantos nijas "POW".

que tal esto- dijo un Ninja sus espaldas. pero antes de poder atacar una trompa de elefante lo tomo por la cintura –¡QUE OCU…- antes de decir lago mas, fue estampado de un lugar a otro por el joven heroe "PAS, PAS, PAS ,PAS" y después arrojado a sus compañeros ninjas.

Cielos!- rafel se quedo impresionado –de donde salio…- antes de terminar el elefante cambio de forma a la de un Rino el cual se dirigió a los ninjas del pie.

que rayos- dijeron algunos ninjas antes de ser embestidos por el muchacho verde "PAS"

wou! eso fue brutal- dijo la tortuga de banda naranja.

señor tenemos problemas- dijo uno de los nijas del pie a su lider.

¿Qué problema?- pregunto antes de ver como sus hombres eran corneados por un toro verde -¿Qué es eso?

pon atención- el líder de las tortugas ataco el líder de los otros con una buena patada "PAS"

la pelea la tenían las tortugas y el chico bestia en el bolsillo, los ninjas del pie no podian con las formas animales del titán y de por si les era difícil pelear con las tortugas.

fight scenes

el chico bestia arremetio con una corneada de toro a los ninjas

"PAS"

les daba un abrazo de oso.

"PAS"

miguel ángel le daba un muchachazo a un Ninja en la cabeza.

"PAS"

Rafael chocaba sus dagas con las espadas de los del pie

"CLASH"

el chico verde como león ayudaba al líder de las tortugas con algunos ninjas.

"PAS"

fight scenes off

no se rindan compañeros- grito el Ninja del pie –un somos mas que ellos- le dio valor a sus compañeros.

combativos asta el final, nada mal verdad Leonardo- dijo Rafael.

no esperaba menos- menciono leo, despues dirigió su mirada asía chico bestia –no se quien seas, pero gracias

chico bestia tan solo asintió. mientras las tortugas se ponían en guardia para pelear con el resto de los ninjas del pie.

muy bien hermanos, criatura verde- hizo una pausa -a darles duro- dijo por ultimo.

AAAAAAHHH!- ambos bandos se lanzaron al ataque y nuestro el chico verde tomo forma de Rino otra ves y se lanzo a la batalla con amigos en esta batalla –AAAAAAHH- el grito de guerra de ambos bandos era fuerte, pero pronto demostrarían cual de ellos era el mejor y chico bestia esta involucrado en una nueva batalla.

¿Qué sucederá?

fin del capitulo.

bueno asta aquí llego en este episodio, en el próximo la batalla se desarrollara y veremos como chico bestia ayudara a las tortugas Ninja.

Por ahora les digo que chico bestia estará viajando y conociendo a otros héroes. Descuiden el resto del equipo se enterara a su debido tiempo de lo que esta haciendo chico bestia y también descubrirán el verdadero alcance de la historieta, par que al final se arme la bronca. Pero asta entonces.

Bueno como dije en el próximo capitulo se desarrollara la pelea, después un tiempo con los titanes y luego un encuentro con (censurado) bueno, asta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevo capitulo.

no soy dueño de los titanes ni de las tortugas ninjas

Capitulo titulado: ataque al estilo Ninja

AAAAAHH!- ambos bandos exhalaban con firmeza su grito de guerra antes de chocar en combate "CLASH, POW, PUNCH, KICK" golpes, patadas, choque de armas y envestidas en aquel choque de chicos buenos y malos para empezar una batalla en aquellas alcantarillas. Cada tortuga y chico bestia combatían contra cierta cantidad de ninjas del pie para tratar de equilibrar las cosas.

Cielos! ¿Cuando esto se convirtió en un juego de niños?- dijo burlonamente Rafael.

AAH!- cinco nijas se lanzaron en contra de la tortuga de banda roja.

hmm- este se coloco de lado, se inclino, estiro su pierna izquierda y se preparo para recibir a los chicos malos.

AAAH!- recibieron una patada de la tortuga en hilera "POW"

como dije, juego de niños- reafirmo el presumido.

Mientras tanto con chico bestia y miguel ángel, peleando codo a lomo de león.

oye, creo que no nos hemos presentado- dijo la tortuga –yo soy…- antes de terminar se quito de encima a unos dos nijas "POW" –soy miguel ángel, pero…- golpeo a otro Ninja "PAS" –puedes llamarme Miki.

GUUAARRRR- respondió chico bestia.

Bueno, hola "guaarr", mucho gusto en conocerte- respondió la tortuga bromista.

chico bestia solo continuo peleando contra los ninjas.

Con el líder de las tortugas, Leonardo.

son muy atrevidos al querer retarnos en nuestro territorio- el líder de las tortugas admiro al menos ese valor de aquellos villanos.

AAAHH!- en cambio el líder de los ninjas de negro se lanzaba al ataque de manera abrupta.

"CLASHHH" el chocar de las espadas de ambos lideres chocaron con fuerza y la agitación de las espadas por la fuerza aplicada por la fuerza de ambos mostraba que esta pelea iba en serio. los dos grupos estaban en medio de una batalla real y aunque el numero de ninjas del pie era grande, las tortugas y chico bestia podían aun con esa desventaja numérica, era notable ya que estaban acabando con los ninjas del pie. las tortugas estaban dominando la pelea rápidamente, la cantidad de ninjas negros estaba disminuyendo a cada minuto que esta se alargaba.

no podrán vencernos- Leonardo asia aclarar su punto, mientras mantenía el forcejeo de espadas.

no, este día le pertenece al clan del pie- el líder de traje negro no se rendía.

Mientras esos dos mantenían su encuentro, el resto del equipo tortuga y niño verde se vieron acorralados por los nijas del pie.

Alguna brillante idea Donatello- pregunto Rafael.

Tal vez- contesto el inteligente del grupo.

vamos chicos en verdad creen que estos chicos nos van a derrotar, están soñando- dijo miguel ángel –no mas bien están con una pesadilla- aclaro mejor su opinión.

chico bestia observo la situación y como siempre, solo se le ocurrió una forma de resolver las cosas, se puso en frente de sus compañeros y paso se forma de león a la de un triceratops, pero apenas la alcantarilla le cupio para esa forma de dinosaurio.

…..- loa ninjas se quedaron sin abla.

WEEEEOOOOO!- dio un fuerte gemido.

aaahhh!- los guerreros del pies empezaron a correr por sus vidas.

Woooooo- las tres tortugas se quedaron sin habla al ver al chico verde.

con loe y el lider del los ninjas negros.

el choque de espadas continuava

toma esto- "CLASH" – y esto- "CLASH" el líder de los ninjas negros estaba presionando a Leonardo con sus ataques.

Señor!- el resto de su equipo llego deteniendo asi el combate.

¿que ocurre?- pregunto al ver a su pelotón huyendo del lugar.

hay problemas!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

WEEEEEOOOO!- chico bestia apareció detrás de los ninjas del pie.

oooh! ¿que diablos es?- el líder de los ninjas negros se llevo una gran impresión al ver al joven titán.

WEEOOO!- chico bestia se dirigió en envestida contra los nijnas del pie.

woooo!- Leonardo esquivo la envestida del verde, al esconderse por el agua de la alcantarilla.

corran!- -huyan- -vámonos- eran las palabras que salían de los ninjas del pie al ser correteados por chico bestia.

corr…- -hu..- hu..- -aaaaaahhh…..- fueron aplastados por chico bestia.

noooooo!- fue lo ultimo al decir el líder de los negros antes de ser aplastado por chico bestia "PLACHS"

WEEEEEOOOOOO!- chico bestia dio un último grito como triceratops. llego asta llegar a un cruce de alcantarillas con una cascada artificial de aguas negras, se detuvo antes de regresar a su forma normal.

Así se hace chico bestia, así se hace- dijo con orgullo.

aaaaahhh!- el líder de los ninjas negros lo sorprendió por detrás, lo abrazo y ambos cayeron.

la caída era al menos de unos 24 metros de altura y chico bestia estaba bien agarrado por aquel Ninja, impidiéndole escapar de aquel ultimo intento para acabar con sus enemigos (o al menos a uno de ellos). Era seguro que la caída iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para al menos lesionar al niño verde.

Esto es por meterte en lo que no te importa!-grito aquel eufórico Ninja.

Lo siento pero no!- grito el titán.

Antes de caer, 10 metros de chocar con esas aguas, chico bestia utilizo sus poderes para convertirse en un canario verde y así escapar de las manos del enemigo.

espera!, ¿que?- en ninja del pie se sorprendió al ver el escape del muchacho verde para después darse cuenta que el tiro le salio por la culata –AAAH!- grito antes de chocar con el agua.

"SPLASH"

*eso tuvo que doler* pensó chico bestia al ver como aquel sujeto termino en aquellas aguas turbulentas.

cuando chico bestia se desvío para regresar donde las tortugas, cuando…

*aahh!* grito chico bestia.

Pues al parecer otro Ninja del pie apareció, pero chico bestia lo esquivo y vio como este también choco contra las aguas de alcantarilla "SPLASH". Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, otros ninjas del pie aparecieron y cayeron asía el fondo.

*llueven ninjas* pensó el niño de piel verde.

chico bestia empezó a esquivar a esos ninjas que caían, pero mientras lo hacia, pudo notar que aquellos ninjas estaban acabados, ninguno lo hacia a propósito, solo eran arrastrados por la corriente de las alcantarillas. Todos esos ninjas que chico bestia y las tortugas derrotaron estaban inconscientes mientras caían.

"SPLASH"

"SPLASH"

"SPLASH"

"SPLASH"

"SPLASH"

"SPLASH"

"SPLASH"

"SPLASH"

45 SPLASH después.

Después de que el ultimo Ninja del pie terminara en el fondo de ese alcantarillado, las tortugas llegaron, a donde el chico bestia se encontraba.

niño verde!, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Rafael.

guuaarr!, te encuentras bien amigo- dijo miguel ángel.

¿y los ninjas del clan del pie?- pregunto Leonardo.

ahí abajo- indico chico bestia.

las cuatro tortuga se acercaron al borde de aquel nivel de la alcantarilla y ahí estaban los ninjas del pie. Algunos se ayudaban a flotar, otros por su cuenta, otros inconcientes siendo ayudados por otros, pero todos se encontraban ahí.

wao!, lo admito, estoy impresionado- dijo Donatello.

lo lograste, guaaarr!- celebro miguel.

a, gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir chico bestia.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, muchacho- dijo el líder tortuga –en verdad, gracias- se acerco a el y le extendió la mano en signo de agradecimiento.

por nada- chico bestia estrecho manos con las tortugas ninjas.

bueno, llamemos a la policía- intervino Rafael -y que ellos se encarguen de limpiar el desagüe- aclaro al final.

los cinco héroes se retiraron.

supongo que tu nombre no es ¡guarr!, o ¿si?- pregunto Donatello

mi nombre es chico bestia- respondió chico bestia.

Rato después en la torre T.

un resplandor lleno el cuarto de chico bestia, para después dar la aparición del muchacho verde.

OK. Algo anda mal con esta historieta- chico bestia inspecciono la historieta –no fui a Nueva York, o si fui pero… - no podía comprender –tengo que investigar- dijo por ultimo chico bestia antes de salir de su habitación.

al salir de su habitación, el joven titán verde pudo notar que era ya de noche, pero no le dio importancia. al llegar a la sala de reuniones, el muchacho se dirigió a la computadora de la torre.

Veamos, Nueva York- empezó a investigar.

+buscando+ la computadora empezó a buscar datos +resultados+ los resultados aparecieron en la pantalla, enfrente del verde +ciudad de nueva York, llamada la gran manzana o la ciudad que nuca duerme, ubicación en la costa este, ciudad ubicada en una de las islas del noroeste del país, población…+

Espera- interrumpió chico bestia –no tengo tiempo para eso- introdujo otros datos.

+buscando+ después de unos segundos los datos aparecieron +resultados nulos+

¿como?- se pregunto chico bestia.

+resultados posibles, New York times, diario el vigilante, diario el caballero, diario el informante, resultados negativos, ningún diario el clarín.+

el chico bestia introdujo otros datos.

+héroes locales, buscando; hombre araña… ningún resultado+

que?- el muchacho se recargo en la silla.

FLASHBACK

en el escondite de las tortugas.

Ase unos dias ayude al hombre araña- les menciono chico bestia a las tortugas –acaso ¿han escuchado de el?- pregunto.

aaaww, no- respondieron los tres.

FLASBACK END

Veamos, villanos- ingreso otros datos.

+buscando, shocker: negativo+

Resientes disturbios en bancos- agrego a la búsqueda.

+ninguno en siete meses+

Arrestos de hoy- siguió buscan.

FLASHBACK

¿Están seguros?- pregunto el titán.

Bastante seguros- respondió Leonardo.

FLASH BACK END

+ningún arresto el día de hoy+

héroes en la ciudad- añadió.

FLASBACK

telo digo, no hay ningún súper héroe en la ciudad- dijo rafael.

¿ninguno? chico bestia estaba confundido.

a decir verdad, no hemos escuchado en toda nuestra vida que existieran súper héroes en el mundo- agrego Donatello.

y vemos las aburridas noticias todos los días, casi todo el día- dijo miguel ángel.

FLASBACK END

+15 héroes se han reportado en el lugar+

jump city- añadió por ultimo el titán.

FLASHBACK

¿jump city?- pregunto Donatello.

Tampoco la conocen, verdad- el verde estaba confundido.

La verdad, no- respondido Leonardo.

¿De donde vienes exactamente?- pregunto Rafael-

FLASH BACK END

+resultados; jump city, ciudad de estados unidos, ubicada en la costa oeste del pais, población casi millón de habitantes, ciudad hogar de los jóvenes titanes+

Chico bestia no podía creerlo, que esta pasando, ¿Cómo era posible? Apago la computadora, era obvio que no obtendría resultados, o al menos los que el estaba buscando.

¿Qué?- saco la historieta -¿Qué cosa es esta?- la observo.

la mirada de chico bestia se posaba sobre el cómic, ese cómic que lo llevo a dos lugares diferentes, pero los mismos, eso no tenia sentido.

ahora, ¿Qué ago?- se pregunto así mismo.

fin del episodio.

en el próximo capitulo chico bestia investigar, y sus compañeros empezaran a sospechar, también ara un viaje fuera de los héroes de nueva York.

oohh! y pronto pondré un episodio fuera de la de lo común, pero ya lo saben, si inicie con un trailer, que mas podré hacer.

asta la prójima


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevo episodio

no soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes

capitulo titulado: quiero respuestas

un nuevo día se levantaba sobre jump city y también para los titanes, quienes despertaban de sus sueños, pero uno de ellos no tubo oportunidad de tener un sueño placentero, si, era chico bestia.

Mientras los demás se preparaban par un día mas de heroísmo y de hacer valer la justicia, el muchacho verde no hacia absolutamente nada, solo pensar, pensar, pensar y pensar mientras estaba recostado sobre su cama. La mañana no le era placentera a chico bestia, las dudas, las preguntas, la sospecha, el comic que cayó en sus manos era una interrogante muy grande, ¿adonde fue?, ¿en donde peleo?, ¿con quienes estrecho manos?, y lo mas importante, ¡¿Cómo sacarle provecho? Exacto el muchacho verde quería pensar como aumentar sus estándares de súper héroe, pero para eso necesitaba respuestas.

Llamaron a su puerta

"TOOCK, TOOCK, TOOCK"

amigo bestia- era starfire –¿estas despierto?- espero una respuesta.

si, que pasa starfire- respondió el verde sin mover ni un músculo.

es hora del ritual de desayuno, ven pronto- dijo por ultimo la chica.

si, en un momento voy- dijo el chico verde.

se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a prepararse, pero el interés por aquel comic rondaban su cabeza sin descanso. En su mente no tena lugar otra cosa, *quiero saber* era en lo único que podía pensar, respuestas *quiero respuestas* incluso para chico bestia la sensación de solo pensar en aquel comic, le era algo extraño, nunca fue de aquellos que solo tienen una cosa en la cabeza, una obsesión, un trauma y aunque el sentimiento ya lo experimento en el pasado, le seguía causando un gran pesar en la frente.

cuando salio de su cuarto el joven se dirigió a donde sus compañeros, en el pasillo el chico verde trato de calmar sus ansias, pero sus preguntas eran como una molestia en la piel que no puede ser calmada si no se rasca la piel con mucha fuerza, era eso o el chico tenia comezón.

al llegar con sus compañeros el verde calmo su pequeña dolencia en la espaldad.

¿Comezón bestita?- pregunto Cyborg.

un poco- respondió el verde.

los cinco se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar.

¿que tal esta tu historieta chico bestia?- pregunto Robin.

¡¿hap?- reacción de impresión inundo al chico –bueno, esta bien- siguió la conversación –pero, ¿cual de todos? recuerden que compro muchos cómics

Pues, capitán supremo- agrego el líder titán.

al oír esas palabras la tranquilidad del verde inundo todo su ser. el desayuno continuo su curso, los jóvenes conversaban sobre que hacer en la tarde, si acaso no surgía ningún inconveniente en la ciudad.

y tu chico bestia?- pregunto cy.

yo, ¿que?- pregunto el verde confundido ya que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

que, ¿que aras esta tarde?- pregunto por segunda ves el joven robótico.

yo, yo, creo que iré ala tienda de cómics- respondió.

pero, ¿no fuiste ya?- no entendió Cyborg.

aaap…- recordó lo que Robin le dijo entes en el desayuno –voy a ir, de nuevo.

para que?- pregunto Robin.

Al ver que sus dos amigos empezaban a preguntar mucho, el chico bestia no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

para, conseguir mas cómics, ya que son mejor que los libros- respondió rápido.

bueno, si tu lo dices- respondieron al mismo tiempo sus dos compañeros.

claro, son mejores que los de Raven- dijo sin pensar *maldición* pensó el muchacho al tratar de desviar la atención a la chica gótica.

esas historietas son pura basura- respondió la chica cuervo.

*oh no* pensó Robin.

*rayos, no otra ves* pensó Cyborg.

*que no discutan por favor* pensó starfire.

pues, es, es, esa, es tu forma de verlos, piensa lo que quieras- respondió el verde –yo tango mis gustos y tu los tuyos, de acuerdo- termino.

O-O

O-O

O-O

O-Ó?

FLASHBACK comic con 2010

los cómics apestan- dijo un señor adulto, pasando al lado de la fila de entrada

en la fila de espera, los oídos de chico bestia tintinaron.

3 minutos después.

Quítenme a este perro de enzima!- gritaba el mismo hombre que insulto a los comics.

Chico bestia, déjaloooo!- Robin trataba de alejar al verde del pobre señor.

FLASHBACK END

aaaw, bien- respondió satisfecho el líder titán.

Muy bien- le siguió Cyborg.

Estoy muy de acuerdo- menciono star.

hmm, si…. muy bien….- acepto Raven –hmmm

de acuerdo, ya estoy satisfecho- se levanto de la mesa –nos vemos mas tarde- se retiro asta llegar a la salida.

los demás titanes continuaron con su desayuno, pero, Raven seguía sorprendida *que raro* pensó la gótica.

*Bien, bien, muy bien, sigue caminando, no muestres sospechas, sigue caminando* pensaba chico bestia al salir de la torre, solo procuro salir como siempre salía a la ciudad, tranquilo, sereno, sin presiones y sin secretos *secretos! dios mío tengo un secreto, rayos, que are si se enteran, que are!* si, muy sereno el niño bestia.

cuando estaba apunto de salir de la torre.

chico bestia!- una vos lo detuvo en seco.

s-si, q-que pasa- dijo muy tenso antes de dar media vuelta y ver a la chica gótica.

se te olvido tu comunicador- le arrojo el comunicador a las manos –cuídate-

*FFFIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUFFFF* un gran alivio inundo al chico bestia.

hmm- murmuro la chico cuervo.

*FFFIIUUUUFFF….* el alivio se le paso al verde al escuchar a su compañera *FU FUFU, FUFUFUFUFUFUFU, FU, FU, FU, FU, FUUU FU, FU FUFU* empezó a tararear una tonada muy alegre *que alegría, y felicidad!*. trato de ocultar sus emociones de culpa y nerviosismo, con alegría.

hm… a dios- dio una despedida desinteresada y sin darle importancia a los sentimientos de chico bestia.

al serrar se la puerta.

prrrrrp- el joven logro engañar a la gótica, que mas pudo hacer si no dar un relincho de alivio –a la tienda de cómics- dijo por ultimo.

19 MINUTOS DESPUES EN LA TIENDA DE COMICS

Nuestro amigo Carl se encontraba poniendo unos nuevos afiches tamaño real de Capitán Supremo en el aparador de la tienda.

hmm… siento una perturbación en la fuerza- dijo –OOHH! NO!- se dirigió a toda prisa a la entrada y puso contrafuerza en la puerta –AQUÍ VINE!- aun con todo su peso, Carl no pudo evitar que "el" entrara por la puerta "PAASS"

CARL! AMIGO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?- grito chico bestia.

Cuando la puerta se cerro Carl se despego del otro lado ella.

eres, tu….- se tiro al suelo el comiquero.

CARL! ALFIN- dijo el muchacho verde.

solo tomo al capitán supremo y vete- dijo sin deseos de ver mas al muchacho titán.

Vamos, despierta!- el niño verde lo tomo de la ropa y como si Carl fuera de trapo, chico bestia lo puso tras el mostrador.

Carl regreso en si.

que!, que!...- dirigió su mirada al niño verde –AAAAHHH! que quieres ahora- se quejo de la presencia del titán.

¿Qué sabes de esta historieta?- el joven verde le pego el cómic en el rostro.

que tiene de malo?- dijo el nerd al quitárselo del rostro.

míralo tu mismo!- le indico el verde.

hm…- Carl empezó a revisar y de inmediato noto el problema –no tiene dibujos, a bueno- no se fijo mas.

Carl, en serio, algo anda mal con este cómic- se quejo chico bestia –¿no sabes nada sobre el?- pregunto desesperado.

bueno…- inspecciono mas de cerca, busco cualquier cosa que le diera una pista, pero no encontró nada, ni un nombre se escritor, dibujante, compañía o código de barras, pero nada –no, lo siento, no tiene nada que yo pueda reconocer.

¿en serio?- pregunto nuevamente el verde.

no- respondió firmemente Carl.

no sabes como siquiera termino en esta tienda- siguió insistente.

bueno, pudo venir del buzón de correo- indico en dirección a un buzón de correo en la puerta de entrada –aceptamos donaciones y cómics de principiantes, pero, pudo haber sido ase semanas, meses o años, ¿Por qué te importa?

bueno- murmuro el verde.

que ocurre?- Carl insistió.

bueno- el verde no estaba seguro.

OOH! YA DILO- dijo el gordito irritado.

Esta bien!- respondió el verde –acércate- indico.

ah,ahh- carl se preparo para escuchar lo que el verde tenia que decir.

el cómic- dijo el verde.

siii- respondió carl.

puede.- otra pausa.

si- la paciencia se le acababa al comiquero.

creo que..- otra pausa.

YA DILO!- grito impaciente el nerdo.

Esta bien! el comic puede transportarte a otros mundos- fue la respuesta final del verde

…- no había respuesta del gordito -… tu… me dices…. que esta historieta puede transportarte a otros mundos.

exacto- dijo el joven.

tu… ¿me estas jugando una broma?- pregunto carl.

que, no!, carl te digo la verdad- trato convencer el chico verde.

oh! enserio, me lo juras, es verdad, no lo puedo creer- dijo sarcásticamente el grandote -sabes, esta no es una tienda de comics, es una tienda de universos paralelos- tomo un lápiz –esta es la llave de las puertas del cielo.

Chico bestia solo puso una cara de indignación –olvídalo- tomo la historieta –si no me puedes decir algo de esta cosa, sabes que, olvídalo- se dirigió a la salida.

no te marches! el mundo depende de ti chico bestia- Carl solo seguía burlándose.

MMJJJJ! Carl ya veras cuan do ya….- su atención se desvío al notar que en el aparador, un nuevo numero de capitán supremo ¡OoO! –CAPITÁN SUPREMO!- el chico animal empezó a babear sobre el cristal.

se escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta alguien "TLICLIN" Carl pudo notar que era una niñita con mascara de lucha.

Carl se acerco a chico bestia –OOOHH! siiii, este es el ultimo numero! que nos que da de la ultima edición de capitán supremo, asta dentro de unos semanas, cuando salga el próximo- dijo en vos alta –creo que será tullo chico verde!

MUY BIEN- el titán grito de la emoción.

la niñita corrió en dirección al chico bestia –¡NOOO!, ¡CAPITAN SUPREMO!- se echo de rodillas al piso para poder deslizarse.

Cámara lenta

Carl sacaba la historieta del aparador.

BBBBIIIIEEEN- celebraba el titán, se percato del grito de la joven -qqqquuuuueeeee?-giro la cabeza.

- la chica se deslizo asta quedar detrás del joven héroe –TTTOOOMMMAAA-

con mala intención la enmascarada dirigió su puño por detrás le las piernas del titán asta llegar a ¡"POOW"!

MMMMMMKKKKK!- el chico bestia cayoal suelo, pero antes "POW" su barbilla choco con el aparador lleno de baba –kkkccchh!- después callo al suelo doliéndose en sus partes nobles.

Cámara normal.

derepente el escenario cambia a un cuadrilátero de lucha.

UNO…- Carl inició el conteo –DOS… TRES.

el escenario cambia otra ves a la tienda de comics

un capitán supremo por favor- le dijo la niña al gerente.

claro Missy,- respondió el grandote -aquí tienes, oye ¿porque la mascara azul?

Porque soy igual al capitán supremo!- respondió –gracias- pago por el cómic y antes de irse le dio una patada al verde.

cuídate- se despidió Carl, después dirigio su atención al chico verde –oohh! lo siento, párese que se nos acabo el capitán supremo- dijo burlonamente –será la próxima-

x.x- el chico bestia estaba desmallado por el golpe bajo.

mmm… ahora, ¿como te saco de aquí?- trato de pensar en algo –ya se- tomo una escoba y empezó a empujar al verde fuera de la tienda.

3 minutos después.

el chico bestia despertó fuera de la tienda –que paso?- el golpe le afecto mas de lo pensado.

tomo la historieta del suelo, la guardo bajo su camisa y con esfuerzo pudo levantarse le la acera. Pero para su sorpresa pudo reconocer a alguien al otro lado de la calle se encontraba la misma niñita sentada en un pequeño espacio de juegos para niños, leyendo su historieta, la historieta de chico bestia. sin perder ni un segundo y se dirigió a donde la niña abusiva y geek se encontraba.

oye tu!- grito el verde –tu niña enmascarada- aclaro el verde –dame mi historieta- indico el verde.

no- respondió como si nada la peque.

MMMMGGG- el chico verde trato de controlar su furia –mira niña ¡DAME MI COMIC!-

el grito del chico atrajo la atención de los demás niños del parque.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un niño.

quiere mi historieta- dijo la niña.

¡óigame!- se quejo el niño –déjela en paz

ella me golpeo en…- penso unos segundos el verde –los bajos

¿enserio?- pregunto el niño.

Pues si- dijo la cínica niña.

Eso esta mal- dijo el niño.

Pues era un capitán supremo- dijo la niña.

Señor usted esta mal- le dijo, pero a chico bestia.

¿Qué?- no entendió el verde –de que estas…- pero fue interrumpido.

El capitán supremo vale todo y toda la trampa que se requiera para tener su cómic- se oyó la vos de otro niño del parque.

dejela en paz- empezo a gritar otro niño

no la fastidie- -no sea tonto- -es malo- varios niños se metieron al la discusión

¿Qué?- no entendía a esos niños el verde –no se metan en lo que no les importa y dame eso- le arrebato la historieta ala niña –te lo daré cuando te disculpes- exigió.

Devuélvaselo- otra niña interrumpió.

No que valía cualquier cosa tener uno- se justifico el titán.

Solo asta que lo compra, sino es robar- dijo el primer niño.

mmkkkss- casi suelta una carcajada el verde al oír eso –porque no se van a sus casas- ordeno –ahora tu niña discu…- pudo notar que los niños del parque se lo estaban rodeando -..lpate.

miren niños, no voy a jugar con ustedes,- dijo el verde, un poco ignorante del problema –soy un súper héroe, puedo cambiar de formas así que no pienso lastimarlos- después de decir eso tomo la forma de gato, después de un ave, de un lobo y un perro al final –GGGRRR-

pero mientras hacia eso a Missy un niño le dio un bat de baseball (de plástico)

GGGGRRRRR- el verde emitía unos gruñidos para asustarlos un poco.

no asusta- dijo un niño.

(Escuchen http:/ .com /watch? v=43P_VN1BRc0

WOOUU, WOUU, WOOUU- empezó a ladrarle al niño dándole la espalda a la enmascarada. Pero la esta aprovecho la distracción, tomo el bat y… -WOOU WOOU-

"POOW" golpe en los bajos -!WOOOOOUUU¡

del golpe el chico bestia regreso a su forma humana –uuuuffff, mami- dijo casi sin aire, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y cubriendo se su orgullo (de nuevo)

se lo dijimos- dijo la golpea nueces –SSSSLLLAAAMMM!

todos los niños empezaron a dar aventones, empujones, golpes y patadas al chico bestia.

quítense- grito un niño.

los demás le hicieron espacio. cuando chico bestia reacciono se puso de rodillas pero "POW" el muchacho le dio una patada en el estomago. el chico se inclino de frente.

ahí boy- grito un niño que estaba tomando impulso con el columpio –AAAHH!- se le aventó al chico bestia con una plancha "PLACH"

aaahh- ese golpe si lo sintió el verde.

cuando el niño se quito de encima, bestia trato de ponerse de le pisaron las manos "PLACHS",

…..- el verde se quedo sin habla por el dolor -..kkkk, ya b-b-basta- se levanto.

El verde trato de marchares pero cuando dio media vuelta, un niño se coloco de rodillas, para que luego otro tomara impulso y usarlo de apoyó para lanzarse al chico verde con una lanza "POW"

Que les pasa!- dijo el adolorido titán.

Esto- dijo una niña arriba del pasa manos muy cercano al verde -te pasa ati!- después esa niña tomo impulso y salto en dirección al bestia con el codo en alto.

O_o! el verde al ver a esa niña lanzarse desde aquel juego y "PLACHS" le dio en el estomago OoO.

Bolita- gritó la niña.

Todos responden –¡si!

"PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS"

Mientras nadie veía chico bestia se escabullo por debajo de los niños.

*Están locos!* pensó el verde.

ahí esta!- se oyó el grito de la chica enmascarada –no te vas de aquí- utilizo la bolita de niños como apoyó y le brincó al verde en la espalda.

aahh! suéltame- grito chico bestia –déjame- intento quitársela de encima pero la niña no lo dejaba.

Con esfuerzo la niña se le acerco al cuello del verde,para empezar a morder la piel del chico bestia.

AAAAHHH!- sintió el mordisco –déjame niña loca- se ajito mas fuerte y con un ultimo esfuerzo le agarro la cabeza, se inclino para el frente y aventó a la niña, con todo menos mascara.

AAHH!- choco con un grupito de niños.

BASTA!- perdió la paciencia el verde, corrió en dirección de algunos niños y empezó a darles Slam "SLAM, SLAM, SLAM, SLAM, SLAM" –vengan!- dio media vuelta y ahí estaban frente a el dos niños gorditos y de su estatura –bien- dijo enojado.

los tres corrieron en dirección del otro, hasta que "SLAM" el verde salio revotado por esos niñotes, empezó a perder el equilibrio, pero por suerte callo en uno de los columpios y por inercia este se fue para atrás.

SE CREEN MUY RUDOS!- dijo el chico animal.

Utilizo el impulso y para cuando el columpio y para cuando fue para el frente, bestita salio impulsado para los niños gorditos y se dieron un gran choque "SLAM" los tres rebotaron para el suelo. pero sin perder tiempo el verde se levanto.

que les…- se quedo mudo al ver que todos los niños listos para golpearlo –me lleva- dijo antes de empezar a correr.

AAAAAAHHHH!- gritaban los niños eufóricos.

AAAHH- también el chico bestia gritaba como niña. -Dejen me…- (camara lenta) "PAS" su pie tropezó –nnnnoooooooo- "PAS, PAS, PAS" se estrello en el piso.

después de su tropieso todos esos niños le cayeron en sima "PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS, PLACHS"

tengo que… Salir… de a…. qui- con esfuerzo el verde dirigió su mano asía su pecho, tomo el cuello de su camisa, adentro su mano, tomo la historieta, la saco, la abrio en una pagina y pensó *solo sácame de aquí, a mi*

Después de eso un resplandor inundo a toda la bola de niños, para luego desaparecer, dejando el lugar.

se deshizo la bolita.

¿Donde esta?- pregunto Missy –mi capitán supremo!- ahí estaba su comic, pero no chico bestia.

todos se preguntaban ¿que paso?.

fin del episodio.

gracias por las respuesta a mi fic, gracias.

bueno la canción es whyyawannabringmedown.

el proximo capitulo, se titulara : cuidado con un piquete de avispón verde.


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevo capitulo: cuidado con un piquete de avispón verde.

la historieta desprendió un flechazo de luz y de ahí salio chico bestia.

-aaat, rayos! tengo que mejorar la entrada- se quejo ya que otravez estaba en el suelo.

la oscuridad lo rodeaba, su cabeza daba giros y sus oídos solo resonaban mil voces.

okay necesito definitiva mente una mejor manera de entrar- se toco la cabeza y levanto el torso.

la oscuridad desapareció y una luz encegueció al titán, "FLASH" , el ruido lo ensordeció.

eso es cierto- la voz de un hombre se escucho.

q-que, pasa!- al joven titán sintió como era jalado a la fuerza, pero fue tan repentino que el muchacho no pudo evitarlo.

no solo fue ese forcejo se escuchaban gritos de ánimos, insultos, otros "WOOOOUUU", "YYYEEEEAAAHHS" era toda una multitud la que provocaba todo el alboroto y sonaba muy ansiosa.

si tienes que mejorar tu entrada- djo aquella vos –solo un flash de luz y ya, asta para mi es muy pobre- dejo de jalar al chico bestia.

que, pasa, qu..- no pudo terminar el verde.

entra ya!- dijo aquella vos.

la siguiente sensación del chico bestia fue un fuerte empujón y después una caída "POW" y al final el cerrar de un puerta de acero "NPLANK".

el bestia comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos –nnn, cielos- todo era borroso –¿en donde?- se levanto –en…- no pudo terminar

damas y caballeros!- la vos de un anunciador lleno el lugar y los ánimos no se hicieron tardar. El chico bestia estaba en una cámara de acero, cubierta alrededor de al menos 3 jaulas de acero con distinta proporción en los alambres, lona de acero, un espejo en la parte superior, el cuadrilátero de al menos 9 metros de largo y ancho.

ahora donde me meti?- se pregunto a si mismo el titán.

a su alrededor un gran publico de pandilleros, jóvenes, punks, motociclistas, mujeres de igual grupo, chicas en bikini (seee) para animar el ambiente y un hombre sobre el espejo que al parecer era como el anunciador.

Están listos para la masacre- dijo esperando respuesta del publico.

YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- el público respondió.

Oye! oye!- el chico bestia trato de llamar la atención del anfitrión –oye!- pero no lo logro.

En esta noche tendremos una batalla real!- pronuncio muy ansioso el animador.

Oye!- insistía el titán.

El chico bestia seguía intentando aclarar las cosas, mientra que la puerta del cuadrilátero se abrió dejando pasar a unos 8 luchadores callejeros, la mayoría con aspecto de reos de prisión y otros fornidos pandilleros y al entrar el publico enloqueció.

En 3- dijo el animador.

Cuando chico bestia noto la presencia de aquellos peleadores –oh, cielos- no perdió tiempo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las rejas –no salí de una paliza para entrar en otra- dijo nervioso.

2- el grito del público

Cb se agacho.

1- el ultimo segundo.

Cb sujeto la reja.

A PELEAR!- todos los presentes gritaron y el sonido de una campana se les unió "CANP, CANP, CANP, CANP".

Entes de que Chicco bestia pudiera transformarse en algo pequeño lo tomaron del traje y lo jalaron para el cuadrilátero –esperen yo…- lo lanzaron contra la lona de acero "SPAMT" –kja, kja, kja, kja- termino tosiendo el verde después de ese golpe.

Vamos- dijo un peleador al levantar al verde del piso.

Espera- dijo el verde.

Paro antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el joven titan fue aventado para la reja, de la cual salio revotado devuelta al centro de la pelea (cámara lenta) y ser recibido por con Jaap en la cara "POW"

hhhhhttttttwwwoooooooo- el verde recibía al impacto del golpe, que la piel del chico se sacudía por la fuerza.

Mientras caía al suelo, el chico bestia pudo ver algunos de los demas peleadores golpeándose unos a otros, golpes, patadas, cabezazos, codazos, uno sobre otros aquellos hombres se hacían daño sin misericordia, solo se lastimaban por gusto y voluntad propia.

*no tendrán piedad con migo* su vos interna sonaba muy seria *ya me canse de que me golpeen el día de hoy* su tono de vos cambio de seria a agresiva *sin piedad, eh! a darle!*

(Canción a escuchar step up by drowning pool)

antes de que el peleador que estaba lastimando al titán lo golpeara con un impresionante smash, el verde decidió actuar (cámara normal) "PACHS" el chico bestia detuvo con sus propias manos el golpe de aquel hombre en seco.

¿EH?- aquel peleador se llevo una gran sorpresa por la acción del titán -¿PERO QUE?- y aun mas grande cuando las manos del joven héroe empezaron a cambiar, mas grandes, peludas y fuertes. Chico bestia se convirtió en un gorila.

Mami- susurro el peleador antes de ser echado con brutalidad para arriba "POOOW" choco contra el vidrio que sobre cuadrilátero estaba, para luego caer en el ring "PAAS"

GRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- el rugir del chico bestia atrajo toda la atención de los peleadores y el publico alrededor.

el anunciador al ver lo que paso, solo se le ocurrió decir –QUE EL DOLOR LLUEVA!-

YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!- fue la contestación del publico.

dos eleadores se le encimaron al verde, pero el chico bestia tan solo tubo que sobre alsar sus músculos para quitárselos de la espalda.

AAAHHH- uno de los peleadores se lanzo al ataque y "POW" le dio un golpe directo en el pecho –que- semi abrió el ojo y pudo ver que su golpe fue en vano.

MMMJJJ- el verde le movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha indicando que no "POOW" chico bestia le regreso el golpe.

AAHHH- un enmascarado intento un lance desde la tercera cuerda, pero este fue atrapado por el verde. –MMMMSSSSSSS- mugió el titán antes de lanzar al enmascarado contra otros dos peleadores "POOOOW"

(cortos de la pelea)

"POOW"

chico bestia dando un cabezazo a un enmascarado.

"POOW"

chico bestia proporcionando un choque Slam.

"POOW"

choco bestia embistiendo a tres peleadores.

"POOW"

chico bestia golpeando a todos con shoryuken.

"POOW"

chico bestia lanzando barriles de madera.

GRRAAAAAAAAAA!- dio un gran rugir el verde después de acabar con todos aquellos peladores –GGRAAAAA!- choco su pecho con su puños.

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!- exclamo el anunciador –TEEEENEEEEMOOS UN GANADOOOOORRR-

YEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el publico exclamo.

al escuchar el grito del publico el bestia acepto las alabanzas con un gruñido de su parte -GRAAAAAAHHH- se pavoneó.

pero no duro mucho ya que "KKAAABBOOOOMMB" una explosión en el lugar destruyo uno de los muros del lugar.

AAAAHH- el público empezó a correr.

El lugar fue llenado por humo verde.

*que ray…* no pudo terminar de pensar el joven bestia.

De entre aquel humo verde apareció un auto, un auto clásico de color negro, con faros de color verde, alos costados tenia unos lanza granadas disparando bombas de gas y una placa con la palabra "AVISPON". Aquel auto estaba provocando mucho alborto.

Vámonos!- gritaron los peleadores, quienes salieron por la entrada de la reja.

Chico bestia salio después de los demás, el único problema era que el humo verde empezó a ser un problema *una salida* el verde intentaba encontrar una pero… "FUUM" el verde fue iluminado por aquellos faros verdes.

*uh-oh* pensó el verde.

el titan pudo notar que el auto le apunto con su lanza granadas, para después disparar una bomba de humo en contra del chico gorila "PIUUFF"

CONTINUARA….

Perdón si es corto, pero, quería darles algo y no hacerlos esperar, les envío un reviuew, cuando lo complete, lo renovare en este mismo episodio, yo le aviso


	10. Chapter 10

Hola otra ves, lamento la tardanza pero entre pasar tiempo con la familia en las vacaciones, el descanso (de acuerdo, flojera) y el regreso a clases no pude escribir esto mas a tiempo. Una disculpa a ustedes, que de a pesar de ser pocos, les gusta esta historia y la han seguido desde el comienzo.

sin mas que decir aquí esta la continuación del episodio.

capitulo titulado:

Cuidado con un piquete del avispón verde parte 2

El titán pudo notar que el auto le apunto con su lanza granadas, para después disparar una bomba de humo en contra del chico gorila. pero el disparo fue fácilmente esquivado por el niño verde.

*! Maldición, que les pasa!* pensó antes de transformarse en lobo y echarse a la fuga.

dentro de aquel viculo.

-¿que rayos fue eso?- dijo el copiloto.

-un gorilobo- respondió el conductor.

Afuera del almacén todos los presentes huían despavoridos de la escena incluido chico lobo quien se abría paso entre la multitud, pero, antes de alejarse lo suficiente, aquella belleza negra de auto exploto su vía de salida del almacén.

*maldita sea* maldijo el verde.

Las sirenas de la policía se hicieron escuchar ya muy cerca del lugar en ese mismo instante.

-¡es la ley!- grito uno de los presentes.

y en efecto, los polis montados en sus patrullas aparecieron y empezaron a rodear a la gente. aprovechando la conmoción el chico lobo salto por encima de un capo y seguir huyendo.

*adiós tantos!* festejo * arriveder…*

"! BAAAAMM!" abriéndose paso, la belleza negra, persiguió al chico.

*hijos de $%&#, ¿que son?* dicho esto bestita cambio de lobo a guepardo.

-demonios, es un gorilobopardo verde, ¿kato?- pregunto el mayor.

-me lleva- respondió.

-usa el gas adormecerte- ordeno.

-de inmediato-

un compartimiento del capo se alzo y un lanza granadas listo y cargado empezó a disparar, pero el chico verde pudo esquivar los tiros.

-GRUUAAUUAAUU- rugidos por fuera pero por dentro el chico bestia gritaba: ¡déjenme en paz! –GRRAAA- ¡desgraciados!

Mientras tanto en la torre T.

-¿chico bestia no a regresado?- pregunto Robin.

-mmmm, no creo- respondió Cyborg.

De regreso con bestita.

-no lo pierdas de vista kato- ordenaba el de traje verde.

-eso ago- respondió

pero de la nada el guepardo se perdió de sus vistas.

-¿adonde fue?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

detuvieron la marcha del auto.

-¿lo puedes ver?-

-no lo veo por ninguna parte-

-no pudo irse volando kato-

-tal vez si ¡mira!- apunto en dirección a una golondrina.

-¡dios mio, un gorilobrinapardo verde-

*adiós tontos, síganme, si pueden* pensó triunfal el verde *arrived….. ¡AAHHH!* estaba atrapado en una red y empezó a caer * adiós en italiano, da mala suerte*

-buen tiro- dijo kato.

-gracias- respondió –atrapémoslo-

Posicionaron el auto por debajo del chico bestia, pero el chico bestia no se rendiría tan fácil como eso, tomo forma y en lugar de una golondrina, como esperaban los tipos del auto, al frente del auto aterrizó un gran oso gris, bueno verde.

-GRRUUUUAAAAAAWWWW- se impuso el chico oso y trato de subir al capo.

-¡WOOOUUU! ¡maldita sea!- grito el de traje –¡retrocede! kato, ¡retrocede!-

-¡eso ago!- respondió igual de asustado el conductor.

Pero el chico bestia ahora no los dejaría huir así como así, se agarro de donde pudo, empezó a forcejear y arrastrar a los dos locos del auto.

*no que muy machitos* pensó el oso.

-¡usa las armas kato!-

*¿Que?, ¿que?*

las armas del capo se desplegaron y le apuntaron al chico oso.

*oohh….* se le olvido el pequeño detalle de las armas.

-¡fuego!- grito el conductor y al presionar un botón.

"BABABABABABABABABABAAM" las ametralladoras se activaron, pero chico bestia con su fuerza bruta desvío la dirección de los cañones.

-¡acelera!- grito el trajeado, pero el chico bestia no los dejaría huir.

-que tal esto bubu- kato acciono más del arsenal del vehiculo, se desplegaron armas por el techo del auto, al costado, los espejos, por debajo e incluso por los espejos del conductor-se acabo-

*!AAHH!* se altero el oso, pero eso no era suficiente para acabar con el. Se transforma esta vez en un pulpo y utilizando todos sus tentáculos empezó a contener las armas que pudo *!jaja! que opi…... ¡NAN!* pero todo el peso que le aplicaba al auto desapareció y ahora el carro andaba sin control.

En la torre T.

-deberíamos buscar al chico bestia ya, ¿no?- dijo el líder a sus compañeros.

-si, deberíamos- respondió el joven de metal.

pero nadie se movió de su lugar.

Regresando con el chico verde.

lla belleza negra estaba fuera de control por las calles de la ciudad, causando caos por los disparos del su armamento y dañando los edificios por todo disparo desviado.

-¡quítanoslo de encima, kato!- grito -¡y no nos mates!-

-¡esta cosa es persistente!- respondió el compañero

el descontrol fue trasladándose asta el parque, donde una pareja de enamorados pasaba por ahí.

-es una bella noche- dijo la chica.

-y mas que estoy contigo- respondió el chico.

ambos se detuvieron, se miraron por unos cuantos segundos para luego acercarse lenta mente uno al otro y a solo milímetros de darse un beso.

-yiiiiii….. ¡JAAAAHHHH!- el trío de caóticos salio de la nada pasando por el lugar y "PAMBUNCH"

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el trajeado.

En el pavimento se encontraban los cuerpos mal heridos de la pareja.

-no lo se- dijo cato –no puedo ver con este pulpo en la cara- se asomo por la ventana, seguido por su compañero.

en seguida el auto alcanzo a mas civiles.

-¡AAAHH! ¡Cuidado!- al mismo tiempo -¡perros!-

PAMBUNCH

-¡exploradoras!-

PAMBUNCH

-¡ancianitas!

PAMBUNCH

-¡vagabundos!-

PAMBUNCH

-¡columpios!-

PAMBUNCHKLACN

El descontrol paso del parque al las calles de la ciudad, otra vez. Pasaron dejando un camino de heridos y daño publico (sin mencionar heridos del publico), asta que kato pudo alfin recuperar el control de la belleza negra.

-muy bien, creo que ya lo tengo-

"WIIIUU WIIIUU" era la policía que hacia su aparición.

-¡esto se pone mejor!- de mal humor dijo el trajeado.

-¡esta es la policía, detengan el vehiculo o nosotros lo aremos!- se escucho de una patrulla.

Acto seguido unos helicópteros iluminaron el auto, y en las noticias:

-al parecer una vez más nuestra ciudad es victima de los actos de odio y crueldad del grupo delictivo del "Avispón verde" esta vez arrasando desde los muelles para luego dirigirse al centro, soy Chuck Ortiz, los tendremos informados-

mientras tanto chico bestia seguía luchando contra las armas del auto, pero, tanto cos y problemas estaban afectando al muchacho.

*!me $%&} quien pasa por algo como esto, una $%& niña malcriada, a un montón de niños ##$% golpeadores, un +-=$ club de la pelea y ahora dos $%&} dementes*

mientras el verde liberaba sus frustraciones uno de los helicópteros policiales, se preparaba granadas aturdidoras.

*!BASTA!* el chico pulpo empleo mas fuerza y empezó a dirigir los disparos contra el auto.

-¡wow! exclamo el conductor.

-¡detenlo! ¡detenlo! kato ¡detenlo!-

En la desesperación el conductor intento maniobras evasivas y sin darse cuenta esquivaban los disparos del helicóptero.

En el noticiero:

-recibimos estas imágenes desde el helicóptero y como podrán ver la policía no puede detener esta persecución…. ¡oh! al parecer han cambiado dirección, ahora se estan dirigiendo por la pista 22 rumbo al este-

-no me puedo librar de el- desesperado el conductor.

*no se pueden librar de mi* el enojado chico bestia estaba logrando contener a la belleza negra *j$%&}se* ya se estaba acercando a su objetivo.

-¡AAAHH! guarda las armas ¡guárdalas!- exclamo el pasajero.

Pero no tuvieron éxito, ya que el verde no los dejaba.

*!NOOOO!, querían jugar a las armas, ahora se $%&*

Noticiero:

-el parecer que los sospechosos se dirigen al puente…. y ahora sabemos que la policia pondrá una barricada al otro extremo-

*!tráguense sus balas!*

A centímetros de probar el plomo, los anti-héroes podían sentir su muerte asta que….. "BOOUUM" un tiro acertado del helicóptero policial, dio justamente en el capo del auto, dejando aturdidos a los tres.

La confusión, la ceguera y el chillante zumbido que te debilita se apodera deti. tus pensamientos no son claros e incluso tratar de pensar te duele, nada, tus sentidos te dan vagas y confusas señales. Tratas, pero tu visión esta en blanco y quieres que el dolor pase de una buena ves, esto es lo que le pasa a chico bestia.

Los anti-héroes recuperaron la cordura primero, pero para su sorpresa:

-¡AAAAHH!- gritaron al mismo tiempo -¡UN CHICO!-

el chico bestia reacciona al ultimo, pero después:

-¡AAAHH!- fue una inmensa impresión cuando noto que era el, el, en su forma human -¡SOY YO!-

Pero aun faltaba lo peor, el auto fue a dar para el borde del puente "PABOOM" atravesaron las barreras "RUUUM" salieron en picada.

-…..- los tres detuvieron sus gritos -¡AAAAAAHH!-

En un acto rápido y desesperado, el chico seco la historieta de sus bolsillos.

-sácame….- dijo desesperado -..y…- miro a los dos sujetos –rayos…. sálvanos-

A metros de una muerte segura los tres desaparecieron en un resplandor.

FIN del capitulo.

Bueno esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, les recomiendo leer los dos seguidos, la próxima semana tengo exámenes, pues, creo que en dos semanas les traeré el nuevo episodio.

Gracias por esperar a ustedes que me están siguiendo, gracias.

Próximo capitulo: Anti-heroes y Titanes 5in control


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA, bueno les raigo un nuevo capitulo, pero antes. Quiero agradecerles la paciencia que me tuvieron en la espera del capitulo anterior y con mis exámenes terminados (aleluya) aquí esta el capitulo: Anti-heroes y Titanes 5in control

En un acto rápido y desesperado, el chico seco la historieta de sus bolsillos.

-sácame….- dijo desesperado -..y…- miro a los dos sujetos –rayos…. sálvanos-

A metros de una muerte segura los tres desaparecieron en un resplandor.

"FLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH"

-QUE RAYOS PASA KAT…-

-NO LO S…-

En el mundo de los Titanes

El comenzar, lo que parecía y debia ser una noche tranquila para Carl, el vendedor de historietas.

-hmmsss…- suspiró –otro día, otro dólar- cerro la tienda –a, casa-

Levantó una caja del suelo y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

-daradara, dudu, duduru...- tardeaba

-AAAHH!...-

-durudu, dadara…-

-AAAAHH!...-

-darada, da…-

-AAAHH…-

-solo está en samb…-

Pero de la nada, la calle fue iluminada por enceguecedor resplandor, seguido de un…

-AAAHH!-

El chico bestia junto con los antihéroes aparecieron de la nada y "PABUMP" siguieron con su descontrol.

-QUE RAYOS PASÓ KATO?-

-NO SE, ¿COMO SALIMOS DEL PUENTE? ¿COMO SEGUIMOS VIVOS?-

-QUE RAYOS…-

*!dios mío!* se aliviano el verde *!casi me matan, estos locos además…*

Antes de que el chico se le ocurriera hacer algo, el auto se detuvo en seco y el chico bestia no pudo seguir sujeto al capo. Sin perder tiempo el armamento de la belleza negra se activó otra vez.

-tienes que estar bromeando- dijo con hipocresía

-MUERE!- gritaron los antihéroes

El chico empleo sus habilidades de transformación y las cualidades físicas animales para esquivar los disparos del auto.

En la torre T.

-la alarma- grito Robín - Titanes, a la carga!-

Sus compañeros atendieron el llamado.

Con el chico bestia.

*estos… tipos… no… AAH!... DEJEN DE DISPARARME!*

-no te detengas kato!-

-toma esto!- el pilota no podía dar un tiro acertado –muere, muere, muere-

"WIIIUUU" la policía se aproximaba, cosa que notaron los antihéroes.

-maldición! ¿y ahora?- pregunto el conductor.

-sácanos de aquí- ordeno el avispón.

Detuvieron el ataque contra el verde y de inmediato se dispusieron a escapar del lugar. Para cuando la belleza negra se marchó, el verde retomo su forma humana, que suerte la suya, un poco más y quizá ya no estaría ahí para contarlo. Pero recordó un hecho muy importante.

-maldita sea- choco su frente –tengo que regresarlos- dijo con estrés

Resignado miro en dirección a los a criminales.

-que día ¿eh?-

Las patrullas pasaron a toda velocidad justo al lado del muchacho verde. Aun agobiado, el muchacho verde se unío a las uniformados y entonces comenzó, otra, persecución.

-auch- se escuchó un pequeño lamento, era Carl, quien se encontraba arrollado en el suelo –odio, a ese chico-

Dejando de lado a Carl, la policía y el chico bestia proseguían con la persecución de la belleza negra, la cual les tenía gran sorpresa, su equipamiento.

-aquí patrulla 090, los sospechosos se encuentran en la calle fly, intersección con la 29, cambio-

Los antihéroes soltaron minas explosivas.

-recibido patru… AAH!-

"BOOM"

-patr… EEH!-

"BAAM"

-Pero qu.. OOH!-

"BOOM"

Al menos 3 patrullas fueron afectadas por esa trampa.

-evitan el esas bombas- comunico un poli y el resto de los autos hicieron caso.

-usemos la baba pegajosa- sugirió el avispón.

La belleza negra soltó una esfera verde, la cual al estrellarse contra el piso, formo un charco del mismo color.

"BLICHS" algunas patrullas patinaron y chocaron una con la otra. Dejando solo a algunos pocos policías en la persecución.

-necesitamos refuerzos, repito necesitamos... ¿es eso un misil?-

En efecto, los antihéroes preparaban un mini misil.

-cuidado!-

"BOOM" una patrulla menos y quedaban dos.

-kato, usa las metralletas- dijo el avispón

Justo a la orden, dos cañones aparecieron de la cajuela.

-fuego!-

"BABABABABABABABAM"

-cuidado!- grito un oficial

-AAAH!-

Los antihéroes se habían desecho de los polis restantes, no había nadie más que los persiguiera, el camino estaba libre o al menos eso parecía hasta que…

"PAMP" el chico bestia aterrizó en el techo del auto en forma de pulpo.

-es la cosa verde!- se sorprendió el conductor

-quítalo, ya!- ordeno el copiloto

Los antihéroes intentaron maniobras, giros y demás, paro el chico pulpo no se soltaba, ni tenía pensado dejarlos escapar esta vez.

-las armas de nuevo, kato- se desesperó el avispón

Pero en un acto veloz, el chico pulpo, con sus tentáculos rompió los espejos y sujetó a los ocupantes, pero los antihéroes opusieron fuerza.

-¡dios santo!-

-¡quítamelo! ¡quítamelo!-

*los tengo ahora* pensó el pulpo *¿hmm?... ¡no otra vez!*

El chico pulpo pudo notar que el auto estaba sin control (de nuevo).

-maldito pulpo- se quejaba el dúo

*tengo… que… tomar… el control* intento tomar los controles *solo… tengo.. que.. AAUCH!*

Pero kato y el avispón no lo dejaban.

-no lo dejes… tomar… el control- dijo kato

Entre los forcejeos y los esfuerzos para quitarse al chico pulpo, se activaros las armas. Estas sin ningún control comenzaron a disparar a lo loco.

El caos y descontrol prosiguieron por toda la ciudad, causando daños y pánico por doquiera que pasaban.

Mientras tanto un pareja de enamorados cruzaba la calle.

-sabes, en ocasiones me pregunto, ¿Qué hice para tener a alguien como tu?- dijo el novio

-Tal vez por que me eres mi ángel- respondió la novia

-aaaww… sabes, cuando estoy junto a ti puedo sentir la flecha que atravesó mi corazón, ¿tu sientes lo mismo?- se adelanto un poco

En ese momento la belleza negra los paso de largo, pero ni se fijaron.

-puedes sentir eso ¿verdad mi vida?- el joven espero una respuesta -¿amor?

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver a su novia con la una mano en el pecho, cosa a lo que el chico sonrió por un momento, asta que una gota de sangre corrió por la camisa de la joven.

-a.. am.. ¿amor?- pregunto con nervios.

La chica no se pudo mantener en pie y se desplomo en los brazos de su novio.

-¿Elizabeth?… no… ¡no!... háblame, Elizabeth- se enfureció -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO… ¡TE MALDIGO! ¡TE MALDIGO!- gritó a los cuatro vientos

-Rob… cállate… y… y llama una… ambulancia- dijo muy débil la chica

Mientras tanto el chico bestia y los antihéroes seguían causando problemas, el descontrol llegó hasta centro de la ciudad.

-ya me canse de este pulpo- dijo un eufórico kato

El conductor empleando toda su fuerza contra el agarre del chico bestia, tomo el gatillo de las granadas de gas y con mucho trabajo empezó a apuntar el arma en dirección al chico bestia y aun con esfuerzo el chico pulpo no podia detener al conductor.

-¡toma!- jalo del gatillo

*maldición* pensó el verde y…

"PUBAM, PUBAM, PUBAM, PUBAM" cuatro tiros acertados en contra del joven titán

*AAKK!, TEEEAACCC!*

El gas lo rodeaba y la asfixia producida, eran el fin del joven héroe.

*mal.. ditos… aaah!...*

El muchacho regreso a su forma humana y los antihéroes recuperaron el control. No perdieron tiempo y con una sola maniobra de auto, quitaron al verde de encima y el chico cayó de manera abrupta.

-ya lo descontamos- dijo el conductor

Detuvieron el auto y fijaron la vista sobre el muchacho caído, era extraño, primero la aparición del verde en los almacenes, la extraña persecución de un gorigaviotaloboosopulpo verde, el como se salvaron del puente, la extraña luz y ahora un chico verde.

-¿lo llevamos?- pregunto el avispón

-pensémoslo antes- respondió su compañero

-¿Cuándo podremos capturar a una…. un.. lo que sea? No podemos dejarlo libre, por ahí-

-buen punto pero… escuchas eso-

A lo lejos se podía escuchar un auto aproximándose y por el ruido, se podía decir que era uno grande.

-mejor nos vamos, luego veremos que hacer si no lo topamos una vez mas- fue la respuesta final del conductor

La belleza negra encendió su motor y los antiheroes se marcharon, pero mientras seguían el camino, no pudieron evitar escuchar el sonido de ase poco, no prestaron mucha atención y solo aumentaron la velocidad.

-oye, ¿recuerdas esta calle?- dijo el avispón

-no recuerdo- respondió kato, se fijó con más detalladamente, pero no podía saberlo con precisión –creo…-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que otra vez se escuchó aquel auto, pero, esta vez pusieron atención y pensaron que tal vez los estaban siguiendo, el ruido los puso algo nerviosos, entonces kato decidió preparar las armas de la belleza negra, pero fue detenido por su compañero.

-tranquilo, no hay que, apresurarse-

Pero por su mente pasó todo lo de aquel día y sobre todo lo último.

-olvídalo- dijo nervioso –activa las armas ahora-

Justo en ese momento les toco luz roja e instintivamente (no se ¿porque?) kato detuvo la marcha del vehículo. Al frenar, se produjo un ambiente incomodo junto a aquel silencio, excepto por que un vehículo se aproximaba justo de tras de ellos, hasta que fue visible ala vista.

El auto era plateado con partes azules que le daban un aspecto tecnológico. Por alguna razón se detuvo a cinco seis metros de distancia de la belleza negra, lo cual produjo un momento muy y más incómodo.

-fffff- un suspiro profundo por el conductor del auto negro

El tiempo parecía moverse más lento, la luz roja iluminaba toda la calle, era inexplicable, pero el viento limpiaba el camino de todo polvo y basura, solo por aquellos autos, a pesar de que la radio no estaba encendida, se podía escuchar un tema de duelo de pistoleros y los conductores por instinto sujetaron el volante a gusto, prepararon sus pies para pisar los pedales.

-hmm!-

El avispón pudo sentir un escalofrió correr por su espalda, sin duda alguna el momento era muy extraño para el y no podía evitar preguntarse; ¿pero qué pasa?

La luz roja comenzó a parpadear, cosa que confundió al avispón.

*las luces rojas no parpadean*

Pero a pesar de la confusión e incomodidad de su compañero, kato seguía firme y sereno, mientras que la luz roja parpadeaba sus ultimas cuatro.

Cuatro

Kato tomo la palanca.

Tres

El avispón trago saliva.

Dos

A lo lejos chico bestia seguía inconsciente.

Uno

¡Arrancan a toda velocidad!

Iniciaba una nueva persecución la belleza negra seguido del auto T, por las calles solitarias, uno detrás del otro.

En el auto T

-aquí cyborg, estoy persiguiendo a los sospechosos- comunico el titan

-entendido- respondieron sus compañeros

-muy bien muchachos, a ver que tienen-

El joven robot piso el acelerador aproximándose a la belleza negra hasta quedar lado a lado, pero los antihéroes aceleraron dejando al auto T atrás.

-no, no lo aran-

Nuevamente el auto T quedo a la par de la belleza negra, pero esta vez los antihéroes chocaron con el titán, no se hiso esperar la respuesta del robot y los empezó a chocar también.

-Su auto de viejos no podrá con mi…-

"" el titán estaba siendo baleado por la belleza negra y retrocedió.

-quieren jugar rudo ¿eh?- desplego sus cañones –trague fuego-

Los ataque de cyborg fueron esquivados, pero el combate continuaba, mientras corrían se a atacaban, se mantenía pareja la batalla pero los antihéroes tenían mas trucos bajo la manga.

-usa las minas- ordeno el trajeado

-nadie escapa de cyb…-

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM" Chico robot no esquivo la mayoría de las explosiones pero perdió de vista sus objetivos.

-tal vez si puedan… AAH!-

El equipo avispón ataco por detrás, con misiles.

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM"

Tres ataques directos provocaron que el titán perdiera el control y terminara chocando contra un edificio.

-mmjj!...- se dolió del choque –muy… bien ahora es mi turno- puso reversa y prosiguió con la percusión

Pero la belleza negra desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, habían logrado escapar del chico robot y ahora se encontraban por los tuneles de la ciudad.

-maldición kato, ¿cuando llegaron estos sujetos a la ciudad? Y como no nos enteramos, y… no recuerdo este túnel-

-yo tampoco, ¿Qué pasa?-

-ahí… la salida-

Una luz al final del túnel, un poco lejos, indicaba obviamente la salida, pero una sombra entro por ahí, se podía ver a lo lejos que era una motocicleta.

-mira!- indico el avispón

-no es nada- dijo el conductor

y siguieron avanzando, pero pudieron notar que se encontraban en el mismo carril.

-no se mueve-

Seguían avanzando, pero kato se hiso a un lado, al igual que la motociclista, cosa que pudieron notar, en ese momento lentamente kato deslizó su mano a uno de los botones del tablero y lo empezó a rosar. Siguieron avanzando, cada vez más cerca los dos, más cerca, más cerca, más cerca.

-kato ¡tienes que estar bromeando! ¡otro más!-

La moto y el auto desplegaron sus armas y pocos metros de chocar abrieron fuego.

"BABABABAM" "BOOM"

El eco resonó por todas partes y mucho más allá del túnel, pasaron varios minutos y nada, solo hasta que del túnel salió una belleza negra victoriosa pero un poco dañada.

Unos instantes después salió la motocicleta igual de dañada que el auto.

-los perdí- se quejó el motociclista

Momentos después de haber escapado del túnel los antihéroes se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad aproximándose a el puente.

-reyos, hay que irnos de aquí kato, ya no estamos en casa- dijo el avispón

-eso mismo pen…-

"BOOM"

-¡wouw!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

"BOOM"

Ráfagas de energía verde caían del cielo.

-Acción evasiva!- Ordeno el avispón

Ráfagas y ragas caían por doquier y era muy difícil esquivar esos ataque dela nada.

-de donde…-

"BOOM"

Ese último ataque les dio una buena pista de donde provenían esas ráfagas de energía, pero los antihéroes se quedaron con la boca bien abierta, era… era… una ¿adolecente voladora?

-villanos!- grito la joven starfire

-AAAAHH!- ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡prepárense para ser derrotados!-

-¡COREEEEEE!- grito el avispón

A toda la velocidad, los antihéroes huyeron de la joven heroína.

-¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAMOS?- grito un muy perturbado conductor

Pero antes de poder continuar la belleza negar fue cubierta por una oscuridad y levantada del suelo.

-DIOS, DIOS, DIOS SANTO- ya estaba muy, pero muy asustado el avispón

El auto se detuvo y ante ellos se encontraba otra chica adolecente, pero, su aspecto era sombría a diferencia de la otra chica, pero lo que asustaba, era el como podía levantar a la belleza negra del suelo.

-no son de por aquí ¿verdead?- hablo la chica

-…- estaban sin habla

Su compañera se acerco y pregunto -¿Quiénes son?-

-… so… s… somos el… el… avispón v... verde y su compañero- respondio el conductor

-¿que es lo que tramaban?- pregunto starfire

Los antihéroes mostraban una expresión de estar completamente confundidos, sorprendidos, asustados, nerviosos y tímidos. Mantuvieron a las chicas esperando respuesta por unos segundos, se miraron a la cara y en menos de lo que canta un gallo los dos empezaron a rogar por sus vidas.

-NO, NO, NO SABEMOS…. YO, YO, PENSÉ QUE… ERA VERDE… SE TRANSFORMO Y..-

-… SI, SI…NO PENSÉ… ERA UN OSO Y, Y… PELEAMOS Y… LLEGAMOS AQUÍ…-

Las chicas no entendieron ni pio de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-LO PERSEGIMOS… UNA LUZ… Y TERMINAMOS…-

-… Y, Y… EN EL PUEN, CAIMOS… EN ESTE LUGAR-

-¿eh?- pregunto starfire –su lengua es confusa-

-solo están asustados star- dijo su compañera

Mientras hablaban sin sentido alguno, kato deslizaba su mano, a la parte inferior de su asiento, cosa que noto el avispón, entonces siguió la corriente.

-¡DEJEN NOS EXPLICAR!- dio un grito muy desesperado y convincente

-muy bien- respondió ingenuamente starfire –explique- se acero al auto

Justo cuando la chica extraterrestre se aproximó, en un acto muy veloz y de última esperanza, kato lanzo bombas por el espejo.

-¡star cuidado!- la chica no pudo advertir a tiempo

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM" las explosiones afectaron a las heroínas

-sujétate- advirtió el conductor

El poder sombrío perdió su efecto dejando libre a la belleza negra, pero justo antes chocar contra el suelo, se activó un dispositivo amortiguador, salvando al auto y a sus pasajeros. Pero no había mucho tiempo ya que el auto te, y la robín moto se aproximaban al puente para auxiliar a sus compañeras.

-vámonos!- ordeno el copiloto

Los antihéroes se movilizaron pero no pudieron ser alcanzados por los titanes, el auto y motocicleta abrieron fuego contra la belleza negra, pero los ataques fueron respondidos, los antihéroes activaron todas las armas traseras.

Imágenes

"BOOM"

Un impacto directo al auto T

"FOOM"

Rayos sónicos rosando a la belleza negra

"BABABABABABA"

Robín esquivando los tiros de metralleta

"BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM"

Discos explosivos inhabilitaban las minas

"BOOM"

Starfire regresaba al acción

"PLACHS"

El auto T resbala con la baba

"FLUUUN"

Los titanes evitaban el lanza llamas

Era un caos y desastre lo ocurrido, ambos equipos se aproximaban al final del puente con los antihéroes dejando atrás a los titanes.

-que no se escapen- ordeno el líder

Justo en ese momento un poder oscuro paso de largo a los héroes y de inmediato atrapo a los antihéroes.

-no lo sueltes raven- dijo robín

Los titanes aprovecharon para alcanzar a la belleza negra.

-no otra vez- replico el conductor

-hora de separarse- dijo el avispón

-¿seguro?-

-muy seguro kato-

El copiloto abrió la guantera, roso un botón oculto y espero el momento adecuado, por su parte el conductor acelero, para pretender huir.

-vamos, vamos-

-aproxímense… YA!-

En el momento preciso, la parte trasera del auto se desprendió de la delantera del auto, logrando escapar del poder oscuro, además de eso la parte trasera exploto al estar cerca de los tres adolescentes y en un efecto de inercia estos no pudieron evitar la explosión.

-¡amigos!- se preocupó raven –resistan- decidió ayudarlos

Mientras antihéroes aprovecharon para escapar y a toda velocidad se marcharon.

*rayos!* pensó chico bestia al ver todo desde los aires *¿Cuánto tiempo quede inconsciente?*

El chico halcón paso de largo a sus amigos y a duro esfuerzo a los chicos de la otra dimensión.

*aquí voy!* bajó en picada y se interpuso en el camino de la belleza negra

El chico bestia regreso a su forma humana, rápidamente saco la historieta.

-ese chico otra vez- dijo el avispón

Los antihéroes se dispusieron a atacar al verde, desplegaron las armas que aun funcionaban, pero, a pocos metros del muchacho, chico bestia puso en alto el comic.

-¡regresen de donde vinieron!-

"FLIIIIIIIISH"

Y antes de ser arroyado el resplandor atrapo a par de antihéroes y a su belleza negra de auto.

-¡hmm…- raven pudo sentir el poder -¿pero qué? es…

"IIIISH…"

El resplandor desapareció, dejando libres a los dos.

-WOOU, ¡no de nuevo!- grito el trajeado

-¡ahora!, ¿en qué lugar estamos? ¿Dónde se metió ese fenómeno?- histérico el conductor

Era de día en la ciudad de los ángeles y el grupo avispón apareció en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Regresamos, kato, regresamos ¡mira!- indico en dirección a un letrero que decía; bienvenidos a los angeles

Y como afirmación del universo, un periódico arrastrado por el viento le dio en la cara al copiloto. Al quitárselo de la cara, pudo ver que era el titular del día correspondiente a ese .

-al avispón ataca de nuevo y escapa de la policía de manera misteriosa del puente- leyó

El escuchar eso ambos dierón un gran suspiro de alivio.

El el mundo de los jóvenes titanes, el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte y el chico bestia se dirigía al puente y ayudar a sus compañeros.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que este capitulo los entretuviera… bueno asta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Nuevo capitulo

**Hola, antes de iniciar tengo un aviso; voy a escribir otro fic, y pues es una idea que me esta revoloteando y me grita por salir al descubierto de mi mente, entonces le voy a dedicar tiempo a este nuevo proyecto.**

**¡No se preocupen! No dejare "héroes únanse" al contrario, seré equitativo con las dos historias y les aseguro que el fic de héroes únanse seguirá según lo planeado.**

**Bueno y retomando el fic, les dije, como, unos capítulos atrás que les mostraría un capitulo fuera de los común (idea obtenida al ver entrevistas de actores, esto estará fuera de la historia del fic) y esta es la primera de dos… quizás tres.**

Hoy tendremos entrevistas, comentarios especiales de los personajes, adelantos y más. Hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de… (Redoble de tambores) … ¡De tras del párrafo!

+ representan escenas del fanfic+

[detrás de ocenas]

{nombre y ocupación}

**Detrás del párrafo**

**(se escucha el tema de entrada)**

Una vos de la nada anuncia

–hoy en "de tras del párrafo" daremos un vistazo en la producción del fic "héroes únanse"-

+chico bestia tomaba con sus manos la historieta+

-entrevistaremos a los protagonistas-

Se muestra un adelanto de las entrevistas.

-conoceremos al autor y veremos que nos tiene deparado-

+chico bestia estrecha manos con el hombre araña/ pelea junta a las tortugas ninjas/ en el auto T con los titanes+

-esto es lo que quieres saber sobre tus historias favoritas, tus personajes favoritos, como a ti te gusta leer-

+los titanes luchando con la belleza negra+

-no toques el ratón, ni te pongas a oír youtube, porque aquí, arrancamos-

**(fin del tema de entrada)**

"Héroes únanse" el primer proyecto del escritor "chico escudo" quien es una cara nueva en fanfiction net. Pero queremos saber que es lo que nos tiene preparado con este proyecto de los "jóvenes titanes"

+-la alarma- grito Robín - Titanes, a la carga!-+

{Chico escudo

escritor y publicador}

Tras bambalinas se encuentra el escritor sentado, y detrás de el un enorme poster de "héroes únanse", bestia con elegante traje negro, alto, en lugar de cabeza tiene un escudo y para simular sus ojos, tenia lentes oscuros.

Bueno chico escudo, háblanos de esta historia.

-es un proyecto en el que hay choque de múltiples mundos de súper héroes, en el que veremos al chico bestia (de los jóvenes titanes animados) es el protagonista de esta historia, además de ser el único con la clave de los viajes inter-dimensionales-

Eso esta muy claro, pero, dinos ¿Por qué un comic?

+ Mientras tanto cb saco de su bolsillo, la historieta y pensó *ahora ¿como salgo de aquí?, ¿como regreso a casa?* Por su mente paso la imagen de la torre T. de la nada, las paginas del comic empezaron a brillar *¿pero que?*. Abrió la pagina que estaba brillando y de la nada la imagen de la torre T apareció en el comic.+

-bueno, son personajes originalmente del comic, y pues que mejor manera de expresar eso que con un comic-

+¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTOY?+

¿Por qué los jóvenes titanes?

-bueno, pues, ya tenia la, la, idea de historia en la que muchos héroes se encontraban y conocían, pero la idea del personaje principal, pues, tenia que ser un personaje carismático y un poco inmaduro, pero después fue como una epifanía, me llego a la cabeza toda la historia y como llevar la trama-

+FLLLLIIIIIIIIIIISSHHH+

-los jóvenes titanes, y quien mejor que chico bestia para esta historia-

¿Por eso es que hoy leemos este fic en los jóvenes titanes?

-bueno, la idea tomo curso unas semanas antes de su publicación y fueron como 6, pero también me gusto la idea de meter el proyecto en la trama junto a los jóvenes súper héroes de DC-

Bueno, pero las apariciones de héroes de múltiples universos y compañías no se a echo esperar

+ -oye tu, muchacho, ¿estas bien?- pregunto aquel héroe al joven.

aahh...- el chico bestia se reviso, -si, estoy bien- respondió cb.

Muy bien, porque creo que te caería bien una mano- dijo el del traje azul y rojo.

Creo que si- respondió chico bestia, -pero… ¿Quién eres?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Yo, mi amigo, soy el Hombre Araña.+

-fue un buen inicio, eso digo yo-

+ De tras de chico bestia aparecieron otras tres tortugas gigantes más. Llegaron y se agruparon a la par de su hermano.+

Que podrías decirnos del trabajo de los titanes con los demás héroes, hasta ahora

[chico bestia y el hombre araña hablando muy tranquilos]

-es muy bueno-

+ bueno chico bestia, dime, ¿quieres hacer un team up contra este sujeto?- pregunto el trepa paredes.+

Es cierto, pero que nos tiene que decir el chico bestia de su participación.

{chico bestia

Súper héroe y personaje principal}

-El trabajo me gusto, lo admito, no es la primera ves que aparezco en un fic crossover, pero la trama y el sobre-salto de que, bueno, somos, personajes que originalmente provenimos del comic, fue el factor que me gusto mucho de esta historia y pues debo decir que me esta gustando ya que trabajar con personajes y héroes al mismo tiempo, que han sido de tremenda fama y de mas tiempo que yo es muy inspirador-

+ Mientras antihéroes aprovecharon para escapar y a toda velocidad se marcharon.

*rayos!* pensó chico bestia al ver todo desde los aires *¿Cuánto tiempo quede inconsciente?*

El chico halcón paso de largo a sus amigos y a duro esfuerzo a los chicos de la otra dimensión.

*aquí voy!* bajó en picada y se interpuso en el camino de la belleza negra

El chico bestia regreso a su forma humana, rápidamente saco la historieta.

-ese chico otra vez- dijo el avispón

Los antihéroes se dispusieron a atacar al verde, desplegaron las armas que aun funcionaban, pero, a pocos metros del muchacho, chico bestia puso en alto el comic.+

[Detrás de la escena el chico escudo escribía la escena junto a su equipo de producción]

-el conocer y tener escenas de locura con el avispón verde, las tortugas, la niña golpeadora y demás, a sido un proceso de descripción y escritura muy entretenido-

+la historieta empezó a brillar cada vez mas fuerte y mas+

-Realmente espero encontrar a mas personajes increíbles e interesantes en el fic, mas allá de los que se revelaron en el tráiler del fic-

Acepto que al igual que los fans que siguen la historia, me interesa saber ¿quienes mas estarán en el fanfic?, ¿si acaso veremos un poco de romance?, ¿Quién será el próximo héroe(s) que conocerá al chico bestia?

{ Chico escudo

escritor y publicador}

-bueno habrá unas cuantas apariciones de héroes clásicos de marvel, algunos no muy conocidos de marcas individuales, entre otros. En romance, mmmmhh…. Puede ser, no soy el escritor mas romántico del planeta. Bueno el próximo mundo que visite el niño verde, obviamente será de comic, se adentrara a un mundo apocalíptico y eso es todo lo que diré-

+maldita sea dijo el chico verde al ver la ciudad en total desolación+

Algo que quieras agregar

-espero que los lectores sigan "héroes únanse" hebra buenas e inesperadas sorpresas y también poder cumplir este fic como me lo e imaginado-

{chico bestia

Súper héroe y personaje principal}

-bueno, solo espero poder mostrar el héroe galante, increíble y súper que siempre soy-

+ BIIIIEEEN- celebraba el titán, se percato del grito de la joven -quuuuueeeee?-giro la cabeza.

- la chica llego hasta quedar detrás del joven héroe –TOOOMAAA-

Con mala intención la enmascarada dirigió su puño por detrás le las piernas del titán hasta conectar ¡"POOW"! golpe en los bajos+

{chico bestia y escudo}

-hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho-

-hasta la próxima, cuídense bastante-

-tenias que decir; mucho, no bastante-

-eso tiene escrito el apuntador-

Bueno esto a sido todo, los esperamos la próxima ves en "Detrás del párrafo"

Espero que este capitulo los entretuviera… bueno asta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Nuevo capitulo

Hola aquí de regreso con héroes únanse, me gusto mucho lo que comentaron sobre el "detrás del párrafo" la verdad estaba inspirado ese día, y bueno pues es la ahora de un nuevo capitulo del fic,

capitulo titulado: un bajo perfil.

* * *

-continuamos en city hoy, regresamos de nuevo con ustedes y su anfitrión de noticias "Martin Steve"- se anuncio.

-muchas gracias- aparecía el conductor de noticias -aquí Martin reportándole con las ultimas noticias, y vamos con la nota mas relevante del día de hoy; la destrucción y con nuestra compañera, Verónica Rivers, ¿Veronica?-

En el centro de la ciudad.

-hola Martin, pues como veras a mis espaldas se puede ver el total desastre que quedo después de la noche, hay al menos 50 calles que sufrieron daños a simple vista, pero el daño a la propiedad no fue lo único, 16 oficiales terminaron en el hospital por lesiones y una victima civil recibida en urgencias por un disparo al pega ropas-

-verónica, dime ¿se tiene una idea de las identidades de los alborotadores?-

-me temo que no Martin, la policía a declarado que los provocadores son crimíneles de los cuales no tienen ninguna información, la policía piensa que tal ves lo de anoche fue tan solo una carta de presentación y sinceramente eso me pone nerviosa, estos sujetos salieron de la nada, causaron mucho daño por toda la ciudad y ni siquiera los jóvenes titanes pudieron con ellos ¿Qué sigue?-

-lo que sigue es encontrar a esos buscapleitos- respondía el líder del equipo titán

Los titanes se dirigían de regreso a casa en el auto T

-muy bien, ¿por donde empezamos?- pregunto cyborg

-revisando todo el perímetro que podamos abarcar en la ciudad- respondió el líder

- nunca sobre estimes al enemigo, mira- señalo strafire al monitor del vehículo

Eran imágenes inéditas del la persecución, y en ellas aparecía chico bestia.

-¿chico bestia? ¡rayos!- se quejo el chico robot –nos olvidamos de el. . . . un minuto, por que no nos ayudo si el estuvo ahí-

-creo que el fue el primero en toparse a esos sujetos- robin empezó a pensar detenida mente –tal ves el nos pueda aclarar ciertas cosa de estos villanos-

Siguieron su camino en dirección a la torre T, pero solo fue después de unos minutos hasta que. . . . . .

-¿si quiera alguien sabe donde esta chico bestia?- agrego raven

-O_O- star

-O_O- robin

-O_O- cy

-eso pensé- respondió la gótica al final

En la torre T.

Chico bestia se encontraba investigando en la computadora investigando un poco, entre su búsqueda se encontraban teorías de las múltiples dimensiones que podían existir.

-okey, teoría del profesor Nelson Gabriel- estaba poniendo mucha mas atención de lo usual –el mundo en el que existimos comparte espacio con otras nueve dimensiones mas, pero estas y la nuestra no pueden conectarse ni verse afectadas por lo eventos físicos sucedidos en nuestro mundo, pero la energía producida por cualquier otro medio no físico u orgánico, puede causar efectos en las otras-

Su investigación era inútil, solo encontraba teorías de la existencia de estas, nada concluyente sobre un enlace entre estas, pero el no lo pensó así, siguió buscando en la red e investigaciones científicas. Después de unos minutos, pudo notar que sus amigos ya estaban a punto de entrar, y de manera muy rápida elimino la información buscada. Se dirigió al sofá, se recostó y actuó como si hubiera tenido una mala noche (la cual tuvo, pero, así es la ironía) par cuando sus amigos entraron, dio inicio a su actuación.

-chico bestia!- entro robin, -como. . . ¿estas bien?- pregunto al verlo tan mal

-no mucho- pero en su mente *bien podrás hacerlo, tu puedes* -solo fue una noche muy rudo- se levanto

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablar-

-muy bien. . . ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-de lo de anoche por supuesto-

-oohh, y de ¿Qué quieres. . . digo que te puedo decir, aahh, supongo que vieron a esos dos criminales-

-a si es, pero quiero saber, ¿Por qué peleas te contra ellos tu solo? y ¿Cómo fue que paso?- su tono se volvió mas un poco más duro - y bien-

-aaww, bueno, yo estaba tranquilo caminando por la. . . *ciudad* ciudad cuando de la nada estos sujetos aparecieron y empezaron su desastre-

Pensamiento de chico bestia.

_-laralaralala, que buen día- saludo al sol_

_-buen día chico bestia- este respondió_

_-muchas gracias señor sol-_

Fin del pensamiento

-espera, ¿Qué?- interrumpió el chico robótico –el sol te dijo ¿Qué?-

-¡cyborg!, no te vi entrar- dijo con un poco de nervios –bueno. . .-

Pensamiento de chico bestia

El joven de piel verde caminaba tranquila mente y al compas de una música infantil, la gente lo saludaba, muchas chicas le mandaban besitos e incluso tenían pancartas de el.

-te amamos chico bestia- gritaban a los cuatro vientos todas las mujeres de la ciudad

Fin del pensamiento.

-no sabia que tu y sobre todo tu, fueras tan, pero tan querido- dijo la recién llegad rave –en serio, ¿Qué paso?-

-¡rave! Que te he dicho de. . .-

-¡Chico bestia! Concéntrate- reclamo el chico maravilla

Pensamiento del chico verde

_el muchacho estaba reunido por una multitud de jovenes en la tienda de historietas._

_-y es asi como fue el nacimiento de ultraman- dijo con orgullo el chico animal_

_-woow chico bestia eres lo máximo- decía un nerd_

_-no hay nadie como tu-_

_-eres un imán de chicas-_

_-puedo tomarme una foto contigo-_

_-calmoa, calma, déjenlo respirar una poco, alguien ten asombroso como el, puede cansarse- dijo Carl quien impuso el orden_

_-tranquilo Carl, nos estamos divirtiendo un poco- dijo el verde_

_De entre el tumulto de fans del titan, apareció una paqueña niña con una mascara purpura de chico bestia y que tímidamente se acerco al muchacho._

_-disculpe señor- dijo de manera super tierna –disculpe-_

_-ooohh, que sucede pequeña, ¿en que puedo servirte?-_

_-me. . . me. . . podría- mostro una pequeña foto del chico –podría. . . –_

_-con gusto- tomo la foto y como un gran actor de Hollywood firmo un autógrafo –aquí tienes- se la entrego_

_-muchas gracias-_

_-por nada, y recuerda, se buena chica-_

_Después el muchacho le revolvió la cabeza, al o cual la niña se sonrojó._

Fin del pensamiento

-genial eres el ídolo de unos raritos y una chiquilla, ¿Qué paso con los otros dos sujetos?- menciono un gótica nada paciente

-eso fue muy tierno amigo bestia- dijo una starfire con los ojos llorosos de ternura

-bueno, cuando salí de la tienda. . .-

Pensamiento del verde

_El muchacho caminaba con toda tranquilidad, el anochecer era próximo, por eso el chico prefirió regresar pronto a la base. Mientras caminaba un grupo de buenos niños saludaron a lo lejos al super héroe y este les respondió el saludo, pero uno militar y con lo cual los niños se quedaron con cara de "WAAOOW"_

_-aaaaww, nada como un grandioso anochecer para un grandioso día- dijo con orgullo_

_El muchacho siguió con mucha tranquilidad y a paso lento. Un poco mas tarde en el centro, el joven seguía su marcha y continuaba admirando la gran tranquilidad hasta que. . . ._

_"RUUUM"_

_-¿uuh?-_

_"RUUM, RUUM, RUUM"_

_-¿Quién esta?-_

_"RUUUUM, CRAAASHK"_

_Dela nada y sin ningún aviso, un poderoso y bellísimo auto negro apareció de la nada, derivando el muro de un edificio cercano._

_-pero, ¿Qué?- dijo un perplejo chico bestia –parece que a alguien no le gustan las noches tranquila, ¡es hora de ser héroe!- saco su reloj de mano, alzo su palma y dijo –a las 8.30 PM, y corre tiempo- acciono el cronometro_

_Cerca de donde se escucharon los disturbios, una belleza negra de auto provocaba pánico a sus primeras victimas._

_-buaaajaja, esta ciudad pagara por ser tan bondadosa y pacífica, buaaajaja- decía el conductor del auto –con nuestro gran y super mejor auto, no tendremos piedad-_

_En eso apareció el joven titan._

_-alto, maleantes- menciono con una voz muy grave y atractiva –esta es mi ciudad y no tolérale ningún acto vandálico de ningún tipo-_

_-tu y ¿que ejercito?- desafiante el copiloto_

_-este ejercito de un hombre-_

_El joven bestia tan rápido como le fue posible, tomo forma de un yeti gigante y se lanzo al ataque, pero al igual que el los vilanos también, héroe y villanos se enfrascaron en un enorme grito de batalla._

Fin del recuerdo

-y. . . . ¿Qué paso?- pregunto una raven con cara de "esta no me la creo"

*yo. . . .* -yo, pues resulto que tuve que enfrentarlos-

-eso esta claro ¿y que paso?-

-¿Por qué no te vimos después?- dijo cyborg

-¿Qué te paso?- añadió robin

-¿no entablaste mas conversación?- pregunto starfire

-¿no dijeron que querían?-

-¿no te odiaba el dueño de la tienda de comics?-

-¿desde cuando tienes reloj?-

-que te hicieron?-

-¿la gente te conoce con mascara?-

*maldición*

-¿Por qué no te reportaste?-

*piensa bestia, piensa*

-¿pudiste?-

*solo. . .*

-¿Cuándo?-

*necesito pensar*

-¿en que ´piensas?-

-¿Qué te hicieron?-

El joven empezaba a sudar, tantas preguntas a la ves, solo veía las bocas de sus amigos moverse, mucho ruido, era insoportable, la presión, la angustia, la duda, su secreto, su culpa y el cómic. El joven se empezó a quebrar por dentro, pero se hiso un poco obvio ya que su expresión facial mostro una combinación de dudas, mentira y timidez, iba a explotar, ya no mas, ¿como? No lo se, pero, en ese instante, la solución apareció de la voz de uno de sus amigos, raven para ser exacto.

-te derrotaron otra ves ¿verdad? Np pudiste tu solo y perdiste a esos dos-

¡Aleluya!, sea el señor, la salvación a llegado a ti Garfield Logan, la chica oscura le brindo una salida de toda esa situación.

-¡SI!. . . – grito de manera súbita –me patearon el trasero, si, ¡ya¡ me patearon. . . perdí otra ves, llegaron y me patearon-

Pensamiento del chico

_El joven bestia caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, hasta que de la nada. "FLASH" una intensa luz lo segó por completo._

_-oye tu- se escucho una vos –tu el titán verde, ¿no?-_

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-somos, niño, somos-_

_La luz se apago y los primero que pudo ver el chico bestia fue a la belleza negra y dentro de ella se encontraban dos sujetos._

_-permíteme presentarme, soy el avispón verde y el mi chofer-_

_Mas rápido que un rayo, el vehículo desplego sus armas, muchas armas, como no provocar miedo con eso, miedo que el muchacho sintió y de manera súbita lo dejo congelado del miedo. El vehículo se lanzo al ataque, pero chico bestia en ves de hacer algo para defenderse, su cuerpo reacciono y este empezó a correr._

Fin del recuerdo

-me persiguieron, me defendí poco, pero me noquearon y termine inconsciente en algún callejón- dijo con poca autoestima

-O_O- robin

-O_O- star

-O_O- cy

-O_Ó- raven

Después de dar una buena actuación, el joven de piel esmeralda, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-aaw, chico. . .- su líder intento tratar de decir algo, pero no pudo.

El joven se fue, dejando a sus compañeros preocupados por el, e incluso llegaron a olvidarse de los antihéroes por unos instantes, es de admitir que si chico bestia fuera un actor, ya hubiera ganado el Oscar. Ya al salir de la sala, en el pasillo, el joven dio el suspiro mas grande de su vida hasta ahora, una ves librado ese momento, era hora de ver el comic, rápidamente se fue en dirección a su cuarto y todo seguiría curso, o al menos ese era el plan. Mientras tanto el resto de los titanes que se encontraban en la sala de estar, se encontraban muy apenados y preocupados por la conducta de su amigo, pero además de eso, robin, starfire y cyborg, recargaron una parte de la culpa a raven, cuyo comentario puso así al joven bestia, pero decidieron que seria mejor regresar el trabajo, cada quien a lo suyo y a concentrase de encontrar al avispón ver.

En el cuarto del chico bestia.

-muy bien- tu debes quedarte aquí-

Le decía a objeto inter-dimensional, lo coloco en la pequeña caja, y a esta le ponía en sima una gran cantidad de ropa por encima de ella, cerraba el armario y listo.

-okey. . . .-

El chico simplemente tomo aciento en su cama y a esperar asta que todo el asunto de los antihéroes del otro universo se olvidara.

-esto va tomara una eternidad- dijo berrinchudamente -al menos no me causaran más problemas, mas villanos, por hoy-

Pero lo que no sospechaba el chico verde, era que no solo había llamado la atención de la ciudad y de sus compañeros la noche anterior,a las afueras de la ciudad, en un escondite subterráneo, un viejo enemigo veía todo el caos en video.

-hmmm, si tuvieron oportunidad, ¿Por qué no los acabaron?-

Mucho de la persecución , el combate de los titanes y antihéroes estaba siendo analizada, desde el centro, el parque, avenida tras avenida, el túnel, el puente y la huida de la belleza negra de la ciudad.

-alto. . . video 33. 22-

El video solo mostraba a la belleza negra escapando de la ciudad, unos segundos después una luz ilumino el horizonte.

-Repite y has un acercamiento, cuadro 4.8-

El acercamiento mostro la aparición del chico bestia en forma de ave, este se perdía en el horizonte, para después reaparecer después del misterioso destello de luz.

-tu-

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

¿Cuánto tiempo mas podrá ocultar el comic el chico bestia?

¿aprenderá como controlar sus destinos?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, titulado; chico bestia contra mundo (primera parte)


	14. Chapter 14

Nuevo capitulo

En los próximos capítulos, se dara inicio al descubrimiento de la historieta y el comienzo del desastre.

Capitulo titulado: Chico Bestia contra el mundo (primera parte)

* * *

Era el fin, el muchacho sabía que ese era su fin, atrapado en la azotea de aquel viejo edificio (iniciamos con música de riesgo, y preludio del fin) alzo la mirada, y pudo contemplar Londres desde una vista aceptable, que noche, apropiado para un final, un final que era mejor evitar. En ese momento se escucharon disparos, probablemente de los guardias, para luego cambiar a un par de gritos, y luego silencio absoluto, cosa que al chico lo aterro más de lo que ya estaba. No quería regresar ahí abajo, era muy riesgoso, y desde luego plagado de criaturas a las que el joven ya le an dado pesadillas, causadas por películas de mala calidad pero aun así, era muy riesgoso y escapar.

*!ESCAPAR¡* se di vuelta muy rápido, para luego detenerse en seco -mmmmmmmhhh, ¡NO PUEDO!- dijo con un gran reproche -¡la conciencia!-

Pues tenia razón, ningún héroe podría permitir algo así, sobre todo si el fue el causante de todo el desastre.

-mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh-

Pero el muchacho desde luego seguía pensándolo, hasta que su atención fue desviada "CRAAAAK" el suelo empezó a desquebrajarse "CRAAAAK" otra vez, "CRAAAK" y otra, heran ellos, querían salir afuera, "POOOW" ahora por la puerta de la azotea, "POOOW" acorralado, sin la opción de huir y con obvia desventaja contra ellos, el chico bestia se aterro tanto.

*piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa. . . . . okey no pienses* habló -ya lo arruine con un estúpido plan- dijo con mucha dureza y miedosa mente –afuf, afuf, afuf, afuf- comenzó a respirar y al final darse valor con un grito –¡!-

El chico alzó vuelo como un tipo de ave, se alzó por los aires, cada vez más, y más alto, para luego dar un giro largo y lento, comenzó a descender en caída libre. En ese instante la puerta fue abierta "POOWTT" los mutantes salieron corriendo en busca del muchacho.

*BIEN, AQUÍ VAMOS* pensó el verde

"CRAAAK, CRAAAAAAKEEEERSS" el suelo cedió y las espeluznantes criaturas salieron de ahí.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGG, vamos chico falcon, reptil y yo solo quiere hablar contigo- grito aquella aberración

-ahi viene- señalo el joven de piel roja

En efecto, el titan se dirigía en picada.

-¡flyyyyyyyyyyyyyaa!- dio un chillar

-que venga- dijo falcon

*quieren un pedazo, ¿eh?, ¿eh?,*

A los lejos solo se escucho un poco de la pelea, producida por los zombis, los mutantes y el heroe, después de unos instantes antes, el sonar del redoble de campanas del big ben opaco el disturbio, indicando que era ya la media noche.

/un día antes/

*creo que ya a sido suficiente* pensaba el muchacho verde *e esperado ya demasiado, tengo que hacerlo* seguía pensando *porque debo y tengo que hacerlo* pensó un poco mas* tal ves no lo e echo bien, pero se lo que tengo que hacer, ¿si?, si, pero ¿habrá ya sido demasiado tiempo? 9 días es mucho* abrió el armario *se que fue demasiado problema la ultima ves, pero que tal si cambio eso* contemplaba el escondite del comic *si voy a donde hey héroes podría ayudarlos, peor si hay criminales, podría patearles el trasero claro, ¿no?* empezó a quitar los montones de ropa sucia de su camino *si, ya les e pateado el trasero a otros chicos malos* tomo la caja, para después abrirla abrió y de su interior, lentamente saco el comic, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo oculto en su camisa *bueno, tal vez si, mis amigos no lo noten, saldré hoy, si hoy y después veré que ago.* por fin se convenció.

(tema de misión imposible)

De manera discreta se asomo por la puerta, no había moros en la costa, tomo forma de víbora y de manera sigilosa recorrió los pasillos de la torre T. La primera escala de su trayecto fue su amiga de otro planea; Starfire, se arrastro por debajo de la puerta y pudo ver que su amiga se encontraba simplemente peinando su cabello, nada mas y nada menos. El muchacho se dirigio a la salida, hasta que sedita, la mascota de Star, se interpuso en su camino. La tierna mascota le dio cariñitos a chico serpiente, cosa la cual el chico no pudo evitar, la pequeña larva se subió en sima de el y empezó a darle lengüetazos babosos y pegajosos.

*oye, papá se alegra de verte también pero no es el momento*

-¿sedita? Que ocurre- muy tarde la atención de Starfiere fue atraída -¿Qué pasa pequeñín?- volteo su mirada

*Oh oh, piensa rápido* tomo un poco de baba y la arrojo directo a los ojos de la chica.

-sedi. . . – "PLACHS" -¡sedita!-

Para cuando la pelirroja se quito la baba de los ojos, el chico bestia ya se había retirado del lugar. Su próximo objetivo, era ver que era lo que estaba haciendo cyborg en su habitación, pero esta vez tomo forma de mosquito y voló por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo robot. Lo siguiente que hiso el chico mosquito, fue escurrirse por la puerta una vez más, inspecciono un poco en la habitación, hasta que encontró a su amigo cyborg conectado a unas computadoras. Al parecer se encontraba revisando sus sistemas, el chico lo observo por un per de minutos, parecía que le tomaría mucho tiempo terminar el joven robot.

*okey continuemos* pensó el mosquito

Ahora el chico bestia, tomo la forma de un ratón y se dirigió al cuarto de raven. Cruzo por un par de pasillos y a su sorpresa el chico ratón se topó con su amigo y líder; Robín, quien se dirigía muy cansado a su habitación.

"mmmmhhh, raven puede esperar"

El chico ratón empezó a seguir al líder, unos minutos después ya en la habitación del joven maravilla, el chico ratón observo como robín seguía investigando un poco más sobre lo ocurrido con el avispón verde. Pasaron barios minutos antes de que el joven maravilla terminara dormido sobre su escritorio. Tras esperar todo ese tiempo el chico bestia se retiro de la habitación de su compañero y bastante aburrido. Rápidamente el chico bestia se dirigió a la habitación de su compañera raven y al llegar a la puerta el chico bestia se dispuso a entrar.

*espera* se detuvo al instante *creo que, mejo, me escabullo por* pensó por unos instantes *ya se* tomo forma de reptil y se escabullo por un ducto de aire cercano *aquí vamos*

El chico se escabullo por el ducto hasta llegar a la rejilla, paso por las aspas y se adentró al cuarto de la chica sombría, pero por un descuido, al pasar por la rejilla el chico se cortó con una de las aspas y aunque pequeño fue la sensación de dolor, la chica gótica pudo sentir aquella pequeña sensación, a pesar de estar concentrada leyendo. La chica bajo el libro dirigió la mirada a la fuente de aquella sensación, y no vio nada, no había nada ahí. El muchacho logro escabullirse rápidamente por la pared hasta que se pudo ocultar detrás del estante de libros del cuarto, no se movió de aquel lugar y trato de calmar su mente, ya que sabía a la perfección que raven podría encontrar y no sería muy agradable si ella lo encontrara. Unos segundos le tomaron al chico bestia el poder calmarse, sobo un poco su cortadita, pero sudo la frio cuando escucho el caminar de su amiga por la habitación, pero al estar oculto no pudo saber si acaso la chica se dirigía a su dirección y en ese momento el chico lagartija se escabullo una vez mas por debajo de aquel mueble, cuando se ocultó debajo de aquel lugar, pudo ver la posición de su amiga, ella se encontraba justo por el ducto del techo, la chica permaneció en el lugar por una buena cantidad de segundos, esto le dio la idea al chico bestia de que podría escabullirse por debajo la puerta. Y así fue que el chico a toda prisa se dirigió a la salida, pero justo en aquel momento raven, dirigió la mirada en la dirección del chico, y nada no había absolutamente nada. La chica se acercó, observo por unos instantes y tomo un libro del estante, no pudo notar ver al chico, ya que este se camuflaje o justo en el momento preciso, bestita sudó más frio en ese instante, aguardo unos momentos hasta que su regreso a su lectura. La miro fijamente, ahí estaba ella, dejando volar su imaginación con un libro, o tal vez culturizándose, ahí sentada, podía notarse de una manera difícil de explicar parecía gozar de aquello, sentada, sin problemas, preocupaciones, ahí tan tranquila, tan, tan especial, y eso es cautivador.

*BRRRRUUUUUUUB* el chico entonces reaccionó *¿Qué rayos? De. . . debo, salir de aquí*

En ese momento el verde sin darse cuenta, perdió su camuflaje, dejándolo a simple vista, cosa que lo alerto una vez más, intento recuperar su invisibilidad, pero no lo consiguió, y entonces decidió salir a la mocha del cuarto de la gótica. El escape del muchacho no fue del todo perfecto ya que a pesar de que el chico era silencioso, no pudo evitar causar el suficiente ruido para no llamar la atención de raven.

-hhhmmmmm-

El chico haciendo uso de su agilidad, subió una vez mas al techo eludiendo la mirada de su amiga, pero ella luego dirigió la mirada al techo.

*!hay no!* se detuvo

Todo fue tan repentino, que el muchacho logro camuflajearse otra vez, pasaron varios segundos para que la chica dejara de mirar, y decidió regresar a su libro, pero el muchacho prefirió esperar un poco para después salir del cuarto, pasaron unos minutos, y al fin el muchacho se dirigió con cautela al ducto de ventilación, ya estaba cerca, justo al aproximarse a la rejilla, pudo sentir algo mojado y deslizándose en su cuerpo.

*oh no*

Era una gota de sangre proveniente de su cortada, esta se deslizo por su espalda, hasta que se empezó a acumular, más y más, la gravedad estaba haciendo su trabajo y atraía a la sangre para abajo.

*no, por favor, no*

La gota se derramo.

*NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*

La gota toco el suelo "plich"

-hhhmmm- raven se levantó, dirigió a la fuente del sonido y pudo observar la gota de sangre –¡gasp!-

Justo en ese instante el chico bestia ya se encontraba recorriendo los ductos como alma a la que persigue la muerte, justo en ese momento miro para atrás y justo en ese preciso instante una energía oscura entro de manera brusca a los ductos, y claramente se escuchó el llamado de raven.

-¡Chico Bestia!-

El miedo se apodero del chico y este rápidamente cambio de forma a la de un colibrí, logrando de manera sorprendente huir más rápido y veloz de lo que usualmente solía. Tomo el ducto derecho, doblo a la izquierda, otra a la derecha, una vez más derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, de frente, izquierda, abajo, arriba y finalmente el muchacho termino acorralado, de frente había 7 ventiladores a toda potencia y abajo mucho más al fondo se encontraban otros 4 ventiladores. La cuestión era, morir en manos de raven o terminar echo espagueti por el sistema de ventilación de la torre, ¿Qué podía hacer? Atrapado sin escape, pero, tal vez espeto por una posibilidad. El muchacho lo pensó, pero el tiempo se agotaba y el poder de raven se aproximaba, de manera inexplicable el tiempo pareció ir más lento como si el muchacho tuviera una percepción distinta

*piensa bestia, piensa, okey tu puedes pensar en algo, tienes brillantes ideas. . . ¡OH! Déjate de juegos y úsala ya* pero luego reconsidero sus pensamientos *no, espera. . . y si ella, ya sabes como paso con esos dos locos del auto* observó todo de forma detallada, regresar no era opción, de frente peligro y abajo también *tu, simplemente, tu puedes* miro la energía oscura proveniente de su amiga *Raven*

De la nada el muchacho adquirió la valentía y entonces, guardo sus alas y se tiró al fondo del ducto justo antes de ser capturado por la chica. El muchacho se aproximaba a los ventiladores.

*tu puedes*

Más cerca.

*más rápido*

Le faltaba poco.

*calcula tu siguiente movimiento*

Un par de metros más.

*si, aquí voy*

Eran centímetros para alcanzar las aspas.

*AAAAAHHHH!*

Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

*HAAAAAAYYY! NOOO!*

En el ultimo instante el muchacho extendió sus alas y evito los ventiladores, pero no pudo evitar cortar un cachito de sus plumas.

*!no puedo! No, no puedo*

Pero justo al dirigir su mirado hacia riba, ahí estaba la energía oscura de raven, y el susto fue grande para bestita.

-¡FLYYYYYYYYYYY!-

Por fuera de la torre T, la energía atravesó las paredes del edificio, llevando a la presa de la chica gótica, justo ante su presencia en el techo, ahí se encontraba raven aguardando a chico verde.

-¿pero que?-

La chica se apresuro.

-¡Chico Bestia!-

Cuando la energía oscura regreso, raven no había capturado nada, el chico desapareció. La gótica se alarmo, y decidió regresar en donde la presencia del muchacho verde desapareció. Ya en los ductos, un portal de energía se abrió, de el salió raven (solo la cabeza) y solo pudo ver los ventiladores, pero pudo sentir una energía realmente fuerte, pero no era la primera vez, entonces prefirió salir de los ductos y en su cuarto pudo concentrase mejor.

-chico bestia-

Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho verde era dejado por una energía luminosa en algún lugar.

"FLIIIIIIIIIISHH"

-AAAHH, ¡raven! no me mates, por favor, tu m. . . . . ¿eh?-

El chico pudo ver que ya no se encontraba en la torre y mucho menos en presencia de raven. Ahora se encontraba en el pasillo de algún otro edificio, el lugar estaba bien adornado, pero estaba muy oscuro, entonces el muchacho se levanto del suelo muy alarmado.

-no otra vez- dijo –otra vez no se ni siquiera donde estoy o donde puedo estar-

Al recorrer a quel extenso y largo pasillo, el chico pudo notar mucho mejor que el lugar estaba un tanto descuidado. Pero fue hasta pasar junto a una ventana cuando pudo ver la ciudad.

-pero que rayos-

Parecía que un tornado hubiera dejado enorme desorden, papeles, basura, escombros y autos dañados en las calles, los edificios con agujeros, vidrios rotos, algunos pocos estaban quemados, y a lo lejos todo parecía emitir una sombra gris. En ese instante el verde salió de aquel edificio en el que se encontraba, ya en la calle el chico trato de buscar a alguna persona, mujer, gente, pues como héroe el sentía esa obligación. Busco si acaso alguien se encontraba en los edificios cercanos, pero sin resultados, edificio tras edificio no encontró a nadie y entonces reacciono, eran edificios de oficinas y negocios aquellos en los que hasta ahora inspecciono, y que no había revisado todo el interior de aquellos lugares, solo el lobby, si acaso una batalla de héroes contra villanos había pasado por ese lugar, definitivamente nadie se encontraría en ninguna oficina para buscar refugio. El chico se convenció de que fue eso tal vez, ya se había enfrentado a tantos criminales, que entendía cuales podrían ser los estándares de seguridad y prefirió salir de esa parte de la ciudad y mejor buscar en lugares donde la gente vive o buscaría refugio. Pero en caso de que la batalla que estuviera dando ahí, el se vería obligado a ayudar a o a los héroes de esa dimensión y ya una vez más en la calle, el joven titán tomo forma de águila para recorrer los cielos y brindar su ayuda. Al sobrevolar una cuantas cuadras el chico, no pudo evitar notar el silencio extremo de la ciudad, no pudo divisar a nadie en las calles y avenidas, pero se convencio de que tal vez la gente evacuo esa área, y además solo había sobrevolado unas cuantas cuadra, su búsqueda apenas iniciaba. Al volar sobre algunos edificios, el chico pudo distinguir un área departamental y prefirió buscar a los refugiados que se pudieran encontrar en aquel lugar. Regreso a su forma natural después de haber aterrizado en una azotea y se adentró al edificio por la salida de emergencia. En el ultimo piso el joven decidió llamar la atención.

-¡Hola!- dijo fuerte y alto –¡Hola! ¿hay alguien?-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco a la habitación más cercana, toco la puerta y una vez mas pregunto.

-hola, disculpe ¿hay alguien?-

Sin respuesta, y continuo ala siguiente.

-¿hola? Disculpe, ¿estan ahí?-

En la tercera, cuando el chico llamo a la puerta, esta se encontraba abierta, y el chico se adentro con cuidado de asustar a sus habitantes.

-aaw, ¿hola? Disculpen la puerta estaba abierta y yo solo-

Pero no había nadie en el departamento, pero si un desorden total. Fue ahí cuando el chico se alarmo un poco y continuo revisando los demás apartamentos.

-hola-

Sin respuesta alguna.

-hola-

Nadie estaba presente.

-¿disculpeme?-

Todo basio.

-HOLA-

El chico reviso los demás niveles del pero dio el mismo resultado, no había absolutamente nada ni nadie. Pero eso no detuvo al chico bestia, continuo buscando e inspeccionando, los edificios de los alrededores, edificación tras otra, piso por piso, apartamento tras apartamento, habitación tras habitación, cualquier lugar donde una persona pudiera esconderse, pero el nerviosismo se fortalecia cada vez que el chico trataba de hallar a alguien. El echo de que algún tipo de villanía causara que todas aquellas áreas que recorrió fueran evacuada, alarmo al muchacho, ya había revisado ocho edificios y todo en vano. El chico prefirió buscar a la gente de una manera mas efectiva.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! Contesten, ¿necesitan ayuda? ¡Por favor!, alguien necesita un heroe-

El chico salió corriendo a la calle gritando en busca de alguna persona, en barias calles, cuadras, avenidas, callejones, colonias, senderos, esquinas y demás, el chico gritaba por respuestas, grito y grito por cuantas unas horas, hasta que el cansancio se apodero de el. Cuando decidió tomar un respiro, el chico llego a un pequeño patio de juegos en el centro, tomo asiento en una banca del lugar y recupero el aliento.

-que. . . por. . . que pasa en. . . aquí-

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el chico recuperara el aliento perdido, pero aun sentía algo de cansancio, fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada al horizonte, pudo ver la puesta de sol.

-¿en donde estoy ahora?-

Se dispuso a tomar la historieta, pero no lo hiso, pues la su mirada, se volvió a enfocar a lo lejos, su mirada fue de impresión y seriedad, se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la reja, sujeto con sus manos las aberturas y acerco por completo su rostro. Pues desde ese angulo, se podía ver bien la ciudad, una ciudad en total mal estado.

-maldita sea- dijo el chico verde al ver la ciudad en total desolación.

En pocos minutos el sol se ocultaría en su totalidad, pero las sombras ya cubrían la ciudad. Justo en ese instante, figuras extrañas se acercaban al chico bestia con cautela y discreción, ¿eran personas? Tal vez pero su numero fue incrementando mientras la luz del sol desaparecía por completo.

-¡Hhhhmmmjjj!- el chico miro para atrás con gran impresión

-¡JUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

(continuara)


	15. Chapter 15

Nuevo capitulo

Continuación-. Chico bestia contra el mundo (segunda parte)

-JUUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

El chico verde se quedo completamente perplejo ante aquellas horribles criaturas las cuales salieron de la simple nada. De un simple vistazo se podía notar que eran pálidas, sin cabello, con horribles cicatrices y de muy mal aspecto físico. Esas criaturas al ser descubiertas se abalanzaron en masa sobre el héroes, a lo cual solo pudo decir algo, quizá la mejor y la mas indicada cosa ante aquella situación.

-¡Dios, Misericordioso!- Grito

Cuanto antes el muchacho salto por encima de las rejas y comenzó a correr echo todo a la mocha, pero no sin ser perseguido por aquellos monstruos que repitieron con mucha facilidad la acción del chico verde.

-AAAAAAAAHHH!- Dio un grito muy afeminado el verde –AAAAAAAHH!- giro la cabeza y ahí estaban –AAAAHH…- tomo aire y luego prosiguió –AAAAAAAAHH!-

La huida continuo por un extenso terreno baldío, al cual el chico entro.

-GRUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- rugían los monstruos

-¡Aléjense de mi!-

Pero desde luego no paraban ante los gritos desesperados del titan.

-GRUAAAAAHH-

Las criaturas se acercaban mas al muchacho, para ser tan feos y espantosos, corrían como atleta. Casi llegaban al otro lado del terreno y al chico ya lo estaban agarrando con las manos, a centímetros de ser victima de esas criaturas, pero al se le prendió el foco chico.

-¡Idiota!- se dijo el chico para luego cambiar de forma *puedo volar*

Y así el muchacho se convirtió en un pájaro y escapo de aquellas criaturas dirigiéndose de regreso al centro de la ciudad.

-¡GRUUAAAAHH!- gritaron esas cosas al ver a su presa huir de sus garras

Ya en el centro el muchacho se resguardo en una azotea y recuperaba el aliento.

-donde..AAHF.. me t.. AAHF.. Trajiste esta vez- dijo antes de tomar la historieta

Un tuvo de acero "BLINK" se escucho cerca de la posición del verde, a lo cual el chico entro en alerta. Observo un su alrededor, solo había un desorden a la vista pero aun así el peligro podía estar cerca. Permaneció observando unos segundos hasta que su mirada se poso por la puerta de entrada y salida de la azotea. El muchacho pensó que de ese lugar provino el ruido y el causante también debía estar detrás de la puerta. Pero el muchacho entonces cerro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

-¡A DIOS!- grito antes de salir corriendo lejos de su posición actual

Y en efecto eso fue los mas sensato, pues la puerta fue derribada por el mismo tipo de monstruos de ase unos momentos en el terreno baldío. Estas criaturas salieron a montones del interior de aquel edificio, tal vez atraídos por el chico bestia y su poca discreción al llegar al edificio, cual fuera el caso estas eran una gran cantidad de criaturas muy poco amigables y tal vez con malas intenciones para el chico.

-AAAAHHH!- grito el chico de nuevo –ALÉjENSE!-

Esta ves el espacio era muy corto para poder huir corriendo, pero el chico verde no se iba a dejar atrapar por esos esperpentos. El chico se aproximo al borde y dio un salto en picada, pero no pudo evitar que algunos de sus perseguidores hicieran lo mismo.

-GRUUUAAAAHHH!- solo rugían las criaturas

-AAAAHH- continuaba el verde –AAAAAHH… ¡Dios Soquetes!- dijo con mucha malicia antes de cambiar a una ardilla voladora y así escapar –chitchitchik-

-GRUUAA…- esas criaturas no pudieron terminar su ultimo rugido

"PLAACH" (se imaginaran que paso)

Bestita planeo sano y salvo hasta tocar suelo. Pero no pudo resguardar la tranquilidad, de los edificios y de cualquier posible escondite, bestia se vio en medio de un gran tumulto de monstruos. El chico ardilla corrió y se escabullo entre las criaturas, evitando ser cachado por esos fenómenos. El chico trato de subir alto, intento escalar los postes de luz pero estos eran derribados por barios lances y choque de estas criaturas. Barios intentos por huir eran evitados por los monstruos, estos a montones, choque y lances cubrían el escape del muchacho.

-chitchitchikchik-

Al chico no le iría bien si seguía así, pero fue entonces cuando pudo divisar una camioneta a cercana, entra tanta acción y adrenalina el chico se dirigió a esta. El chico se escabullo entre los mutantes hasta poder alcanzar la camioneta, en donde el chico se refugio entrado por la parte baja del motor.

-GRUUAAAHH!-

Dentro del vehículo el chico se adentro a la camioneta para luego regresar a su forma natural. Mientras permanecía abajo, el chico intento tomar la historieta y salir de ahí, pero sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos.

"POOW"

Las criaturas comenzaron a embestir el vehículo como si fueran animales.

"POOW"

-Quieren darme un respiro- se quejo el chico –Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!- quería sacar la historieta –en ¿Dónde?... aja!-

"POOOW"

Pero antes de poder hacer algo el auto fue embestido nuevamente, lo cual no le permitió al muchacho pensar con claridad

"POOW"

Este ultimo logro voltear la camioneta.

-AAH!- el chico se vio afectado –mmhh… PERO!- se dio cuenta que había soltado el comic –hay dios-

"POOW"

La camioneta estaba quedando echa añicos por las criaturas.

"POOOW"

-AAAHH- el chico se lastimo cuando la camioneta dio un giro mas –rayos!- ya no aguantaba la frustración

Mientras que afuera, una gran cantidad de mutantes, de al menos unos quince, se prepararon y en fila, corrieron a gran velocidad y con gran fuerza estos dieron un buen y duro golpe a la camioneta con chico bestia adentro.

-UUGH- el chico sintió el golpe

El golpe logro alejar el vehículo de su posición actual al menos unos seis y medio metros de distancia y sobre todo muy dañada. El chico ahora estaba atrapado en el vehículo, su movilidad era casi nula pues el daño por fuera y por dentro había sido muy grande.

-¿uuh?- reacciono el chico –mmmhh… maldición, anotaron la matricula- miro a su alrededor y no era placentera -¿Dónde?... ¡MMMFFFHH!- pudo divisar su historieta

Las criaturas se levantaron y fijaron su vista en el escondite de su presa, estas estaban ya impacientes por comer, pero a la vez seguras de que no tendrían problemas con su presa. Se movieron en dirección a la camioneta, lentamente rodeándola en masa.

El chico estaba atorado, pero con esfuerzo pudo mover su brazo derecho, pero aun así no pudo alcanzar la historieta. Intento de nuevo estirando un poco mas su mano y aun no era suficiente. En ese preciso instante el chico bestia escucho a los mutantes, ya estaban ahi listos para acabar con el al igual que una pizza.

-Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!- sus nervios crecieron –ya casi-

Una de las criaturas golpeo una de las ventanas para ayudarse a entrar al vehiculo, en cuanto entro le tomo menos de un segundo ver a presa aun con vida y atrapado en el auto.

Al ver a la criatura de frente, los ojos del chico se pusieron de platos y con una mirada de terror,. Aun estaba a pocos centímetros de poder tomar el comic, tan solo un pequeño estirón de tocar la historieta.

*YA CASI!-* pensó con terror *YAAAA, CASI* a punto de tocar el comic

Su verdugo tan solo gruño a sus adentros, cada vez mas fuerte, se acerco un poco sin percatarse que su mano toco la historieta, su mirar cambio tomo posición y justo al tratar de dar el primer mordisco.

-AAAAHHH!- Grito el verde al tocar el comic

"FLISHHH"

Una luz incandescente alumbro con su brillo todo el lugar, de alguna manera provocando daño en la criatura.

-¡GRAAAAAAAHHH!- era dolor lo que la criatura sentía al igual que a las demás a las que el brillo toco con su luz

La sensación de ser arrastrado por el comic inundo al chico verde, pero esta sensación fue remplazada por una de caída.

"POOW"

Llego a donde sea que el comic lo tranporto.

El chico abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa aun estaba atrapado en la camioneta, recupero el alivio, entonces pudo salir de ahí tomando forma de raton, cuando ya no estuvo preso, regreso a su forma original.

-hay dios...- dijo con desahogo seguido de grandes y largos suspiros –casi me hago en los pantalones-

El chico re incorporo, tomo la historieta del suelo y comenzó a salir a gatas de la camioneta. Salió por el espejo destruido y al instante se levanto.

-sera mejor q…- no termino la oración, pues el asombro y al mismo tiempo, el terror tomaron por sorpresa al chico bestia -…mgh- trago saliva

En frente del muchacho, se hallaban aquellas criaturas de las cuales estuvo huyendo. Era una gran cantidad, tal vez todos los de la cuadra, ahí tirado y al parecer inconscientes. Atrapado en lo que parecía ser un túnel.

Al ver esto el chico tan solo se quedo mudo y callado. su mirada era cambio, ojos de platos, cabello de punta, labio fruncidos y con una grandota de sudor en la frente.

*de acuerdo chico bestia solo cálmate, están inconscientes y por el viaje, bien solo sal de aquí con mucha, pero mucha calma y no agás ruido* pensó, pero luego sin previo aviso –AAACHUU!- estornudo de manera abrupta

De manera inmediata los mutantes racionaron, abrieron los ojos y miraron a su alrededor, logrando solo encontrar a su presa.

-tienes que estar bromeando- dijo el verde

Los mutantes se levantaron y de marea inmediata atacaron al verde. El chico entonces decidió pelear contra esas abominaciones, pero mas por miedo que por agresión. La gran mayoría se le arrojo al verde y al verse superado en numero por todas partes el chico tomo forma de un de rata y se escabullo entre los mutantes. Los que no se le habían lanzado intentaron cacharlo, pero el chico cambio de forma a la de un chivo y con sus cuernos se abrió paso ante esos mutantes. Al haber pasado unos cuantos mutantes, el chico tenia el paso libre, pero fue hasta mirar para atrás y pudo ver que los mutantes emprendía la persecución. Bestita se detuvo en seco, cambio de forma y esta ves fue la de una enorme y gigante cocodrilo prehistórico. Tomo balance y con su cola derribo a al menos unos cinco mutantes los cuales hicieron chocar a otros seis que estaban atrás. El chico tan solo cambio de forma una vez mas a la de un guepardo para continuar su escape antes de que el resto de los monstruos lo al cansaran.

-GRUUUAAAAA- gritaron a pulmon los monstruos

A pesar de ser una animal muy velos, los mutantes le podían seguir el paso al héroe. El túnel subterráneo no era una pista de obstáculos a los cuales el chico bestia tenia que esquivar, bloquear y saltar por la inmensa cantidad de chatarra. El rugir de los monstruos lograba formar un impresionante eco por toda la vía del túnel y esta tan solo alarmaba al verde a correr a una mas grande velocidad de la que su condición podía alcanzar en esos instantes. El túnel parresia no tener fin y los obstáculos se acumulaban cada ves mas y mas.

*maldiciono* pensó el verde al ocultarse detrás de un viejo auto *esto no esta bien, debo salir, si, debo salir de este mundo* pero no le agrado esa idea *MMMJJJHHH… pero y que tal… si* levanto la mirada un poco para ver a sus perseguidores *alguien aquí tal vez pueda…* recapacito sus posibilidades *son mi problema… mmmjjj! Vamos chico bestia que aria robin en…* no termino

-GRAAAAAHHHH!- uno de los mutantes lo encontró

*!robin correría por su vida!* y escapo

A lo lejos una figura oculta entre las sombras se aproximaba en dirección en donde el chico y los mutantes estaban en plena persecución.

*Corre! Corre! Corre!* se decía a si mismo el verde

-GRUAAAHHH- los mutantes estaban mas cerca del chico –GRUUAAAAAAAAHH-

El chico no pudo mantener una gran distancia de sus perseguidores, pues su camino era obstruido por mucha basura. Pero por fortuna el camino del chico emano una luz, una luz al final del túnel, una salida por fin. El chico acelero el paso una vez mas y esquivo todo estorbo en su camino. Al aproximarse a toda prisa a la salida provoco que el chico no se fijara en su camino y justa al final tropezó con una chatarra en el camino. El chico termino caído justo en la salida.

-GRUUUAAAAHH…- los mutantes frenaron su persecución

Lo peor no llego, el chico solo observo como sus perseguidores se quedaron todos quietos y sin atacar al caído chico bestia. Que los puso hacer frenar y detener su casería, era eso lo que se pregunto el chico antes de ponerse en patas. Lenta mente el chico bestia comenzó a retroceder y sin bajar la guardia continuo hasta estar a una distancia considerable. Sin darse cuenta la sombra de una nube perdida en el cielo, se poso por encima de el chico y esta continuo hasta alcanzar la entrada al túnel.

-Hmmjj…- los mutantes se percataron de lo ocurrido –MMMJJJJHH, GRUAAAAAHHH- gritaron todos al unisonó

Cuando el chico vio a las criaturas correr otra vez, de inmediato el hiso lo mismo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, pero esto no duro pues al no ver a sus espaldas, el chico choco contra un auto en medio camino. Al chico le tomo unos segundo reponerse, pero ahora no podría correr, sus perseguidores ya l tenían en sus garras. Cuando de la nada, una figura encapuchada apareció y esta contuvo a los mutantes con lo que pereció ser una cola enorme que le salió de la capucha. El extraño o extraña abatió con los mutantes con un enorme golpe de cola, la cual después desapareció entre sus prendas. Barios de los mutantes que no fueron golpeados se aproximaron al misterioso ser y en grupo lo atraparon en un gran grupo. Parecía que solo querían destrozar al individuo que salvo al chico. Pero el misterioso tan solo se los quito de encima usando solo su fuerza.

-¡corre!- le dijo al chico bestia el extraño

Pero no hiso falta huir, pues los mutantes comenzaron a retroceder. El por que fue algo que no pudieron entender "¿Por qué?" pero no importo, pues regresaron a esconderse en los tuneles.

Cuando los mutante se retiraron, el extraño misterioso se aseguro del bienestar de el chico bestia. Tras una afirmación positiva, el chico verde le agradeció a su salvador.

-es mejor que nos vallamos- dijo el extraño

El chico bestia solo dirigió una mirada al túnel en el cual los mutantes acababan de entrar y solo pudo aceptar la propuesta de sus rescatista.

Ya lejos del peligro, el chico y el misterioso encapuchado se adentraron a un edificio que al parecer estaba abandonado. El misterioso guio al chico a su escondite. Llegaron a un una habitación y el extraño invito al chico bestia a ponerse cómodo.

Bestita se sentó en un sillón y al fin pudo darse un respiro.

-oye, una vez mas, gracias viejo, por poco y no me salvo- dijo bestia

-de nada- respondió el encapuchado –es lo menos que puedo hacer por un sobre viviente- agrego

-¿un que?- pregunto bestita

-¿como? te metiste en aquel lio muchacho- tan solo evadió la pregunta del chico verde

-aaww, bueno, es una larga historia- respondió el titan

-descuida- respondió el encapuchado –creo que tendremos un poco de tiempo- se alejo del chico –creo que tendremos tiempo durante el almuerzo-

El chico bestia no lo pudo ver, pero aquel sujeto dibujo una sonrisa perversa y hambrienta de su cara.

-por cierto, mi nombre es chico bestia- dijo el mismo -¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-mi, nombre… mi nombre es, es Reptil- respondió el encapuchado

Ante la respuesta el chico bestia, se levanto de su asiento y se aproximo a reptil con la intención de darle un saludo mas formal. Ante esto reptil actuó un poco lento, pero después de unos segundos regreso el saludo del titan. Dejando ver que su piel era de color rojo y a esto el chico bestia se sorprendió un poco.

-veras, no soy muy bonito- dijo para excusarse y no alarmar al titan

-bueno yo tengo una piel verde y no me apeno-

-bien chico bestia, ¿tienes hambre?-

-no, pero no creo que tenga problema en comer un poco-

-bueno, yo imbito-

Reptil indico en una dirección al chico bestia y este le dio la espalda al chico rojo.

-será delicioso- dijo por ultimo reptil

(continuara)


End file.
